Mass Effect: A Galaxy In Disarray
by MosesARose
Summary: A choice was made and now everything has changed. Were the Reapers actually defeated? Is this war really over? Some may believe, but the mystery of these old machines may still remain. Rated M.
1. Destroy

(Chapter 1: Destroy)

_Red. The only color that played against the backdrop of Earth's sky. It stained the heavens, like blood in water, diffusing through the atmosphere above. The sight was truly remarkable. Causing every marine and rifleman to halt in battle, stopping in their tracks, gazing up at the spectacular vista. The fiery blaze hurled towards the Allied forces, as the heat in temperature risen. They all watched in horror as the large blast from the crucible began to encroached upon them. A force of energy ruptured through the sky, causing a tremble to sweep over the land, alongside the bright gleam above. Fear grew within everyone's eyes, seeing as that red glow rush towards them with little hint of slowing. But what they all came to anticipate, never was…the chaos had just swiftly passed over them, like nothing more then a summer's wind. Inflicting no harm. They were surprised their lives were still intact, untouched by the flames that had swallowed the Earth whole. All eyes stared back at the sky above, captivated by the sight of victory. The destruction of the Reapers… _

Breathing…it became so hard to do from where Shepard was lying. Dense fogs of smoke from the crucible's burst of energy had clouded the air, as heaps of debris pressed down upon him. His lips parted as he inhaled broadly with a sharp gasp, causing his lungs to fill with the air he so desperately sought after.

"_AUGHH!_…_cough_…_cough_…" A sudden grip of pain ripped its way into the side of his abdomen with a harsh burning sensation. Causing him to do nothing but cry out, as a warm stream of blood trickled down the back of his throat. He'd choked on its iron tasted as the fluid spurted from his lips in strings of red. His eyes peeled opened as his screams were slowly reduced to nothing more then short whimpers of agony. He steadied his breathing, pinned underneath the pieces of the citadel, keeping the pain in his abdomen at bay.

He peered up under the rubble and noticed light from above, as it emitted through the slivers of his eyes. Seeing it couldn't help but make part of him wonder if the soft blue hue was the heavens beginning to open, preparing to receive his soul. He'd never been one for religion but the ray of light made him think of Thane and the prayer they both had shared before his passing. In a strange way the thought comforted him, he was just so tired of fighting. Peace is a hard ideal to grasp, but maybe the choice he made can help insure at least a few years of it. And he himself could be grateful for that. As he lied there thinking a tight sorrow filled within his chest, as moisture began to accumulate within his eyes.

It was in his instincts to fight back the tears that were forthcoming, and remembering the crew that served him proudly had birth these emotions to bear. So instead of trusting his instincts like a good soldier, he'd surrendered. Letting the pangs of his sadness shower over him as soft streams of water begin to slowly flow from the corners of his eyes. He closed them tight as his tears fell, allowing the image of the last women he would ever love penetrate its way into his thoughts.

His lower lip quivered with a sudden tremble of an overwhelming sense of yearning. Knowing never again would he usher his hands over the elegant contours of her body or fill his senses with the light aroma of ink and sweat from her pale tattooed skin. Or even whisper the words _"I love you". _He heard a subtle creaking, before the debris upon him shifted drastically and slammed down, adding more pressure. "_AUGHH_…shit…_cough_…Christ!" It was so unbearable, the weight pressing down atop of him. He could hardly breath and the added load on his chest did nothing to aid matters. His vision began to blur, his body became extremely weary, and the heavenly hue above grew dim.

"_Com…der Sheperd…ca…you…ear me…?"_ The sound of comm. static filled his ears as he lie almost motionless beneath the jagged rubble. He could barely comprehend anything being said, because of radio interference and the steady loss of consciousness._ "Shepar…are you…ere? Ca…you…ear… me…?" _The voice said again through the on going radio static.

"A-Admiral Hackett…_ugh_…that you?" Shepard stated wearily, feeling himself slowly drain away.

"_Whatever you…id up…ere S…perd, it worked. The Reap…they've fallen." _There was a slight pause filled with more static as there was no sudden reply. _"Commander Sh…ard?" _Shepard coughed, gasping for air, fighting to stay conscious, unable to move.

"Admiral, I think - I think I'm dying," he felt a warm rush of his blood travel down the back of his throat once more. As the pain his body bore began to dull in a numbing sensation that washed over him. "I can't…I can't breath," He wheezed inwardly.

"_We have…evac…eams mobilizing now. Jus…old on commad…old on…" _The vibrant static washed out anything else the admiral would say as it filled Shepard's senses. Everything faded amidst the crackling sound that rung in his ears, as darkness soon followed. A soothing calm cradled the commander in a gentle sway, causing every part of him to go silent and still…

_**...Loading...**_

"Dios mío…what the hell was that!" Vega looked over at Garrus, who stared up at the sky. Still dazed from the unexpected red burst of energy that just swept over them all. "Scars!" Garrus snapped out of his daydream.

"I have no idea…but look," he pointed up.

"What?" Vega turned to look what caught the turian's attention. His eyes had widen at the unpleasant sight. "Holy crap…commander..." They both gazed upon the citadel that now spread across Earth's atmosphere in large fragments. Each once a spectacular arm that stretched miles throughout the stars. But now float aimlessly above, blown from the inner ring of the citadel's whole. "He's still up there!" He turned back to Garrus. "We have to do somethin'…! We have to get him outta there!" He shouted, voice frantic in despair.

"There's no way we're getting up there, especially not from down here."

"Why the hell no-!"

"Look lieutenant," Garrus hinted at the enormous beam which blared brightly only minutes before. "The way Shepard and Anderson gotten up there is gone. If we want to get up there, we're not going to do it from down here," He deeply sighed. "It's out of our hands."

"This is bull-shit!" Vega blurted. "So we sit around doing nothin' while the commander is dying - or worse, could already be dead!"

"Calm down, getting upset isn't going to help anything."

"Yeah, and neither will standin' around waitin' for somethin' to happen!" His fist clenched as well as his jaw. Helplessness was not something James Vega like feeling. "I should be up there with him…! I should've ran down to that beam - right beside him!" His head lowered. Garrus rested both his hands on his hips, looking at Vega, knowing the hot headed soldier was right. But there was nothing either of them could do now. The beam had died out and there were no other means of getting up there without transport.

"I know how you feel, but beating yourself up right now won't do any good," Garrus placed a hand on Vega's shoulder. "We have to stay strong for Shepard…" he looked back up at the blown station above. "Now more than ever."

"Yeah…maybe," He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'll try to reach Normandy, " Garrus nodded and slapped Vega on the back. "Normandy this is Vega, do you copy!" Nothing but static filled the channel. He tried again. "Joker it's Vega…Joker come in!" once again nothing but static. "Damn-it, I'm gettin' nothi-"

"_Vega…ortez…ere. I'm…icking up your…smission…an you hear me…! I repeat can…ou…ear me…!" _The voice coming through was unrecognizable due to heavy comm. interference, but Vega could careless whom it was. At this point he just wanted news on what was going on, being it good or bad.

"This is lieutenant James Vega, we're downed a few clicks away from the giant Reaper beam! If you can hear me send immediate transport!"

"You've gotten through to them?" Garrus asked, feeling a little anxious, hands planted on his hips once again.

"I - I don't know. All I'm gettin' is a few broken sentences, followed by more static," He huffed and began pacing back and forth just before the voice responded again. This time with a bit more clarity.

"_Vega it's Cortez, I…an hear you…!"_

"You hear that scars!" Vega pressed his ear piece with a huge grin that extended from each corner of his face. "I think it's Estaban!" He said with excitement. "Estaban, Estaban can you here me!"

"_You're coming in loud and clear Mr. Vega…" _

Finally James gotten through to someone. Maybe now more time could be spent gathering answers to his questions, rather than stumbling around in the dark. From where him and Garrus stood everything looked as deserted as a wasteland, with the two of them being its only inhabitants. Everyone else were either dead or disintegrated by Harbinger's focused ray of crimson light. All risking their lives making a beeline towards that massive beam. Including the commander. "Hey Estaban, you know what's going on out there. I can't get through to Joker-"

"Or anyone for that matter." Garrus added. "You're the first we were able to get a hold to. Have you heard anything?"

"_No, nothing guys. I've been flying in the dark for some time now. Most communications are down and my radar's been acting a little strange as well. After that crazy blast of red that colored the sky, everything started to go to hell…"_

"Look around," Garrus said in a low dishearten tone, gazing over the bareness that was left behind by Harbinger. "This is hell."

"_Yeah…I hear you." _There was a small silence that overcame the three men before anyone spoke up again. _"Try to upload your guys coordinates, and I'll do what I can to get a lock. Just hold tight."_

"I hope we can get some answers soon, all this speculatin' is drivin' me bonkers," Vega grabbed at a bunch of his hair, pulling it up to shape his faux hawk then folded his arms. "What about you scars, how you doin'…?" Garrus finished with the sending of their coordinates as he glanced back up at the starlit sky that was littered with what remained of this ghastly war. When his beady eyes came to lie on what may be his friend's final resting place above the feeling of loss burdened him, cutting him deeply.

'_There's no Shepard without Vakarian.' _Shepard's voice reverberated within Garrus' mind, as he remembered the smug smirk Shepard shot at him just before speaking those words. "Put in a good word for all of us," the turian whispered so that Vega couldn't hear. "And wait for me in that bar so when the time comes, I can gladly drink you under the table," he smiled.

"Scars…you okay?" Garrus shook loose the sadden thought.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Yeah…just tired."

"Me too. Hungry also, but when Estaban gets here I'm sure everything will get straighten out."

"I hope you're right lieutenant," he said, still looking up at the sky. "I really hope you're right."

**_...Loading..._**

The ride was unfamiliarly quiet. Only the slight steady rumble of the UT-47A Kodiak's engines could be heard, humming beneath both Vega and Garrus' feet. It was a small change for the two. Being prepped by the words of their commander, getting ready for battle, became almost a constant during this war. But now there was nothing except the unsettling silence that lingered. James sighed to disturb the air of false serenity, leaning against the shuttle's bulkhead with his arms folded. Watching Garrus as he sat across from him staring at the floor, elbows resting on his knees.

"_Humph…_" Vega pushed himself off the wall and came to stand within the cockpit's doorway. "So, where're we headed Estaban?" Cortez didn't bother to turn, as his eyes were too busy watching his fingers play upon the controls with exceptional ease.

"I was thinking south," he said. "Before I got back up and flying, I picked up an outgoing transmission. Ordering the retreat of the remaining hammer forces."

"So you think we got a company down there?"

"Maybe. It's our best bet."

"Yeah…" Vega sighed. "What about Joker and the Normandy, heard anything?"

"No, nothing. After I went down in those runes I couldn't get in touch with anyone. To tell you the truth, you two are the first friendly faces I've seen for hours now. So you may know more than me in terms of what's going on," he took a quick glance back at Vega, and noticed Garrus who sat quietly, still staring at the floor below him. Cortez brow quirked. "You alright back there Vakarian? You haven't said anything since I picked you guys up." Garrus slowly wiped his hands down his face, snapping out of his deep daydreaming.

"_Huh_…_uh_, yeah it's nothing," he streached out within his seat, getting his blood flowing, then stood up to stand in the doorway beside the lieutenant. "I just hope everyone is okay, that's all," he spoke low. Voice filled with genuine concern.

"It's just communications," Cortez assured him. "I'm sure everyone are fine, we just can't get into contact with them right now. Once we regroup everything will get figured out." Vega exhaled.

"All we can do is hope, no." Garrus nodded as the cabin went silent once more, and the three settled in. For awhile they sat rocking from turbulence as the shuttle ripped through the air, before a disturbance heckled them from the comm. console.

"Hey, hey guys listen to that…I think I'm picking up something…!" Cortez fiddled around with the console, trying to clear up the message.

"Here, let me," Garrus came to sit in the co-pilot chair, beginning to scroll his hands over the board. "I think I can get it." There was a few moments of short noises of chatter and static, until Garrus finally figured it out. "Got it." The message soon came in clear as he worked to keep the signal.

"_This is captain Jamie McKinley of the Blue Raven, requesting immediate reinforcements at the southern checkpoint…!" _There was a barrage of loud gun fire cracking in the background. The captain stopped, only to shout orders at her subordinates as the war seemed to rage on. _"Reapers are down, but hostile forces are still moving in…I repeat hostile forces are still moving in…!" _An all too familiar high pitched screech suddenly took over the comm. causing Garrus and Vega to cover their ears at the blood curdling shrill, as Cortez bore it with clenched teeth. The sound of gunfire had echoed through the shuttle's cabin again, as the three heard screams of the word _'Banshee' _before the channel went dead.

"No, no no no no…get it back, get the channel back…!" Vega's heart throbbed in his chest as that sense of helplessness plagued at him again.

"I can't!" Garrus's hands moved along the comm. board. "We loss the signal, I can't reconnect!"

"_Ahh_…hijo de puta…!" Vega punched the bulkhead, mad with rage. "What the hell's goin' on out there! Those bastards are suppose to be dead, why the hell are they still comin'…!" Cortez and Garrus only looked at one another, wondering the same questions, as Vega's rant continued. "That explosion took those Reaper bastards out, shouldn't those pest of their's be exterminated too!" He growled with aggression.

"We need to help them," Garrus said. Cortez nodded.

"Our course is already set," his hand motioned over the controls. "Hitting FTL now."

"Good…" Vega frowned, clutching at the Mattock rifle he grasped in his hands. "It's time to send these bastards packin' once and for all." The thrusters soon howled to life as the shuttle quickly shot through the air, disappearing into Earth's skies. With only a blink.

_**...Loading...**_

"Keep it up Rodriguez, no half assin'…! If this barrier falls - you're dead, you hear me!" Jack screamed at the top of her lungs, alongside her students, holding up a large protective biotic sphere. Shielding the marines in front of them as they pumped high velocity rounds into the gruesome forms of cannibals. They came at the barrier in non-stop swarms. More mindless and insane than before.

"I - I can't…! it's too much!" she cried. "There's just so many of them…! I can't-"

"Don't say that…!" Prangley shouted from the other side of their teacher. "We can do this, don't give those bastards the advantage…! Hold on!" She nodded at his words of encouragement and tried to focus, channeling her efforts into holding that barrier. The red plasma from the cannibal's arm cannons smashed into the barrier with unrelenting force as the small battle went on. They kept coming with no end in sight as the marines continued to clip them down with their assault rifles. But it seemed as if it didn't matter because the others would feed on the bodies of the fallen. Leaving little to no remains behind, becoming stronger. Even harder to kill.

"We can't kill them all…!" Captain McKinley popped off a few rounds within the barrier as she coordinated the biotics with her team. She turned to Jack who stood with her kids, holding up their only protection against the minor horde. "We've got to fall back to those buildings, we can't keep this up for long!"

"No shit…!" Jack spat back over the sound of gun fire.

"Ma'am I - I can't h-hold it much longer!" Rodriguez stated again, beginning to feel a bit light headed. The strain of holding that barrier for so long started to take its toll. She tried to stay focused, still helping the best she could, as everything started to spin uncontrollably.

"Hold on Rodriguez!" Jack cried out. But the young biotic couldn't fight against her exhaustion. Her body became extremely weary, her knees weak. And they soon buckled underneath her weight as she blacked out, falling to the cold muddy ground.

"Rodriguez…!" Jack yelled, as the limp body hit the mud motionless. "Shit, Matthews see to her now!" The student looked at his teacher, about to respond, but stopped as captain McKinley took hold of Jack's arm.

"We can't stay here, we have to move…!" Jack grimaced at the unwanted touch, being quick to shrug away.

"I'm not goin' anywhere without my kids…!" Her eyes burned in fiery as she looked back at Matthews whom stared back and forth between his teacher and the captain. "Matthews I said now!" she ordered, snapping him from his petrified state. He went over to see to his classmate.

"S-she's okay, she just passed out…!" He lift her lids, watching her pupil reactions.

"Pick her up Matthews, we can't hold out forever…!" Jack began to feel the strength of the barrier fade within her grasp as the plasma from the cannibal's arm cannons repeatedly clashed into the biotic dome. "Sling her over your damn shoulders!"

"I - I got her!" He picked Rodriguez up, putting her in the fireman carry. Suddenly an animalistic snarl could be heard bursting from within the crowd of cannibals. Causing Everyone to freeze momentarily as it stiffened the air, prowling ever closer. The ground beneath them began to quake as the beast gotten closer. With each step taken the earth would shake in response.

"Shit." the captain said. "It's time to move… now!" The biotics did their best to hold out, as everyone began to move together. They slowly retreated back towards an abandon road, littered with vehicles and debris, that separated them from the runes of London. Rounding vehicles and such as the marines laid down cover fire, doing their best at keeping the horde at bay. But the cannibals weren't the problem. The problem was closing in fast. Jack knew all of them wouldn't make it as slow as they were going. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell are you doing…! Keep moving!" The captain peered at the tattooed woman, who didn't pay any heed to her orders.

"Get my kids outta here!"

"What!"

"Go now…!" A deep rooted expression of annoyance strewed across the entirety of Jack's face. As well as filled her being. "These assholes are mine."

"Are you crazy…! Do you have a death wish!"

"Somethin' like that." Jack uttered to herself as an unsettling smirk crept upon her face. The smile caught the captain off guard and caused her to feel a bit uneasy. That fear striking howl of rage swept through the horde once more. The large claw and thick plated body of the beast had finally appeared. Its beady eyes from its turian head peered daggers at the group. It crouched its body, hiding the vulnerability of its head behind it's large plated claw and began to encroach slowly upon them.

"Brute!" Someone screamed, causing the marines to empty their sinks into the beast's armored plates. The projectiles hit the thick armor then ricocheted off its body, doing little harm. The added hostility did nothing to soothe the beast. So it continued deliberately, right for them.

"Get my kids the hell outta here!" The captain nodded and began to move her men along with the biotic students from the protection of the biotic dome out into the open, heading for the runed buildings.

"I'm not going…!" Jack turned around and noticed Prangley still helping, holding up the sphere as the others escaped.

"Prangley this is not the time to show how big your balls gotten…!" She cautioned. "Now get the hell outta here!" He saw heavy cascades of biotic power beginning to radiate from her arms and hands, as he felt the strength of the dome harden rapidly like she was amassing her power, readying for an attack.

"Ma'am…I'm with you!"

"_Hah_…" She smiled proudly. "It's your funeral!" The brute growled in a blood thirsty roar as it stood on its hind legs and beat upon its chest. Both Jack and Prangley could feel the ripples in the air as its howl swam through it. Prangley limps went numb in fear, but he stood firmly behind his mentor. Then without warning, the brute had charged them like a mad bull, as the cannibals continued firing upon them. Jack smiled, knowing the next move the animal would make and quickly released the built up energy captured in the protective sphere. It detonated like a bomb as it ruptured, sending everything in its path flying back. Cars, cannibals, and objects alike were sent reeling.

The blast caused Prangley to be knock from his feet as well, even within the safety of the sphere. But as Jack peered up, that growl still lurked. The beast steadied itself to its feet. It was only knocked back, unscathed by the captivating display of biotics. It readied, then charged at her, full force. She hurried, stretching out her arms, and let loose a powerful shockwave that staggered the brute in its tracks.

"Get up… Prangley!" She panted, a bit out of breath, as she watched the brute prepare to rush at her again. Prangley slowly climbed to his feet, witnessing the beady little eyes of the beast shortly locked onto his. At that instant he felt his heart seize up in his chest as he knew he'd just became the prey. "Shit…run…!" Jack shouted, as the brute wildly leaped over her and began its new pursuit in full blown rage. Prangley eyes widened in fear, as he took off running with the animal in tail behind.

His breathing was hard, as his feet tried to carry him as fast as they could away from certain death. He felt the ground under him shake as the creature was no doubt getting closer. It howled in rage, about to lash out with its large claw. Prangley looked back and saw the massive plated arm coming for him. "Get the fuck away from him!" A large military RV came plummeting straight into the brute, knocking it over. It crashed and slid across the road's hard pavement along with the RV. Jack stood catching her breath, as beads of sweat rolled down her brow. She walked towards Prangley, who had fallen off his feet.

"You...okay Prangley?" She offered her hand. He took hold of it, and she pulled him up. Back to his feet.

"I should've… gotten the hell out of here," He gasped for air. She laughed and slapped him on his back.

"Well… your ass is still attached to your body, and you didn't piss your pants. So, I think that's a passing grade."

"Yeah I-" The brute growled, mumbling where it lied as it gradually heaved the military vehicle from atop of it. The steel from the truck scraped against the cement of the road causing an irritating noise that caught their attention.

"Shit," Jack wiped the sweat from her brow then readied in a defensive posture. Her fist glowed in a fiery blue hue. "Round two," she spat to the ground. The creature roared furiously and charge them head on madly. Jack pushed Prangley out its path with her biotics and rolled, dodging the claw. But the brute quickly spun on its heel, swinging its claw again in a swiping motion. It had caught her, snatching her tiny body up into its tight grip, lifting her up over its head.

"Noooo…!" Prangley cried watching in horror. She squirmed, trying to fight to break free, but it was only in vain. It grumbled as she peered into its glowing beady little eyes.

"Go to hell you mother fucker…" Before it could slam her a loud bang from a gun shot echoed from above, as the brute's head suddenly exploded in front of her. Its brains splattered across her face and neck as she fell from its hold, landing to the ground hard on her back. The brute had fallen to its knees and toppled over with nothing more then a grunting moan, before going down. Crashing into the pavement with a loud thud.

"Scoped and dropped!" Jack opened her lids to the recognizable taunt and stared peering up at an alliance shuttle that hovered just over head. "Jack, I never thought I'd see you taking a nap when heads needed cracking!" Garrus shouted from the shuttle's opened hatch, looking upon his old crewmate. She coughed, still gazing up, feeling a bit surprised at what just happened.

"Well Garrus…playing tag with your ugly two ton cousin…seemed to have tired me out a bit!" She said with sarcasm, heavily breathing, lying beside the dead brute covered with bits of its brain. Garrus snickered.

"You okay!"

"I'm doin' better than that face of yours!"

"Even looking death in the face you still carry on with your smug comments!" He shook his head. "Bring it down Cortez."

"Yeah…" She turned her head, facing the brute that lied still beside her. She whispered. "Bastard."

**_...Loading..._**

Jack and Prangley rested in the shuttles leather seats as they spread medi-gel onto their opened wounds they received just before, fighting off a small horde. Jack dabbed a little on her thumb and softly rubbed it across a small opened cut over Prangley's left eyebrow. He flinched from the sudden sting of the gel doing its job, and instinctively moved away. "Stop acting like a baby, hold still so I can finish." Jack grazed her thumb over his brow once again.

"I'm fine okay," he pushed her hand away from the cut, showing a bit of an attitude. "I don't need your help." She frowned at the bizarre change in his behavior, not knowing exactly what had brought it on. "You don't need my help _huh…_if I remember right, I'm the one who saved your ass from being ran over like road kill!" She expressed mild anger of her own, throwing the tube of medi-gel into his lap. "If you feel the need of going all macho, gung ho on on me all of a sudden, see if I give a damn."

"Ma'am it's not-"

"Save it," she snapped. "I risked my ass for you kid. The least you could say is thank you." Prangley sighed deeply and stared at the gridded flooring beneath his feat.

"I-I'm sorry, It's just…it's just - I froze… I was just in the way. I only stood there, watching you. Fighting. If it wasn't for your friend here, you'd be dead. And I would've just stood there. Watching." He went silent and slowly exhaled.

"You felt helpless _huh_?" Vega added, knowing where the kid was coming from. Prangley looked up and nodded.

"I…I didn't know what to do." Jack grasped his shoulder and squeezed it as a sign of reassurence.

"It happens." she lightly punched at his shoulder with a small grin. "Just don't get all bitchy over it the next time it does."

"Wow, you're a concilor now too. That blast may have altered the universe after all." Garrus joked.

"You guys saw that too?"

"Yeah…" Vega said, pushing off the wall. "Shepard made a run to that beam the Reapers were guardin' downtown. I guess he made it, because after about twenty minutes everything just lit up like fire and those bastards crashed down to earth. This war may be finally over."

"Tell that to those nut jobs out there. I don't think they got the memo," Jack stated, folding her arms. "From what I've seen, this war isn't close to being over," she licked her lips. "So, where's dumbass now…? What's his big plan this time?" Vega and Garrus only looked at one another when she asked about Shepard. They themselves didn't know anything concerning the commander status. He could be dead for all they knew and they wouldn't even know how or why. Her eyes narrowed wondering what was with the dead silence all of a sudden, with no answer to her question. Then something clicked, her heart began to slowly pace within her chest. "Where's Shepard Garrus?" A fierce sternness was present in the tone of her voice, as her fist began to clench unknowingly.

Garrus placed his hands onto his hips and looked Jack straight into her eyes. "We - I…I don't know…"

* * *

Saw any mistakes in grammer or somthing just don't look right please feel free to comment on it so I can fix it. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Don't leave me again

(Chapter 2: Don't leave me again)

Jack sat, sitting in the leather seat of the shuttle. The hatch was open bringing in the night's cool breeze, along with faint sounds of thrusters from ships and other shuttles alike as they land. Coming together to regroup and assess their losses from war. Boots splashed behind the wounded, through the soiled rich mud, as cries of pain came from soldiers whom were dragged from the thickness of the front lines. Each of them now being carried to medical care and treatment. Jack looked up, only for a moment, before her eyes locked onto the cold ones of a dead soldier whom wasn't so lucky. He was being transported on a gurney. Passing the shuttle's opened hatch, as two of his fellow comrades carried him, going by.

She peered at the other two faces as they passed. Their expressions were that of sorrow and loss for their friend. Mirroring how she herself felt inside for the lost of a friend. The lost of a lover… she exhaled deeply, letting her head drop, as her eyes closed…

"_It's hard isn't it…? Seeing so much death like this… the sadness of friends losing friends. The feeling never changes." Jack could hear Shepard within her ears, his voice was as soft and compassionate as she'd remembered it. Speaking as if he were sitting there. Right beside her. Like nothing has happened._

"_I could give a shit about those soldiers. It's war Shepard. War never changes," She replied with anger to the voice that lingered in her head. "And people die…there's nothing anyone can do about that." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "Not even you apparently."_

"_You're upset… about me, aren't you…?"_

"_I could give a shit Shepard. I knew you were going to leave…they always leave, and you're no different."_

"_I'm sorry…" The voice was so sincere, causing it to become very hard for Jack to swallow, as she still sat in that seat. Subconsciously pursuing her real feelings concerning Shepard's whereabouts. She tried so hard, hiding that heavy burden of lost she couldn't shake since hearing no news regarding him. But now no one was watching. There was no crowd for her to act for. There was only her, sitting there, left alone with her feelings of grief and betrayal from the one man she cared for._

"_Shut up Shepard," she tightened her eyes, preventing herself from shedding any tears on his behalf._

"_Jack, I'll never let you go…" She heard those words, remembering that quiet passionate night he'd first whispered them to her. His voice so soft as he spoke, holding her close from behind. While the tip of his nose just barely grazed against the small hairs of the back of her head. She could almost make out the warmness of his breath on her skin, as he slowly exhaled. _

"Shit Shepard," she gasped aloud, as her eyes opened softly, letting a light flow of water come rolling down her freckled cheeks. Along with a bit of dark mascara. Falling towards the floor, landing on the steel toe of her boot. "I - I loved you…" A sudden _thud_ at the side of the shuttle had interrupted her small moment of peace, causing her to gather herself. Hurrying to wipe away the remnants of the moisture from her face and eyes.

"It's…Shepard," was all she heard as she glanced up, looking at Garrus. Panting as if he'd just ran a marathon.

"What?" Jack leaped up from her seat, hearing Shepard's name alone. Heart racing, pounding hard like it was ready to burst from her chest at any second. Just knowing there was news was enough to make her feel a bit uplifted. "Where is he?" She said, with her usual hardened tone, making sure to keep all signs of her vulnerability hidden.

"Ships are landing now, at the far side of the outpost." He motioned her to follow him and they both took off in a jog, heading where everyone else seemed to be going. They ran through the space in between shuttles, squeezing by other soldiers and victims of war. Making their way towards the faint sound of thrusters and what seemed to be the light commotion of a small crowd forming.

"Where's…my kids?" Jack asked, following in stride along side Garrus.

"Don't worry…Vega escorted them, along with those soldiers you were with, to medical," he panted. "They're getting checked out now…that young biotic girl-"

"Rodriguez?"

"Yeah…she going to be fine."

Jack nodded. "Good. So what about Shepard?"

Garrus' mandibles corked into a smile, before saying. "They've found him, and he's alive…though, I don't know all the details." Her eyes widened in surprise at his statement. As a huge burden risen from her chest at the relief of just knowing he could still be alive. She could finally exhale, letting a small smile of her own creep onto her face.

Garrus noticed. "Looks like you do have a soft spot after all," he snickered, teasing a little. "Well…at least when it comes to Shepard."

She frowned in defense. "Shut up, shit face."

They began to slow, as they saw the ships landing and people starting to gather. A roar of applause and cheers erupted for soldiers and survivors whom gotten off the ships. Being evacuated from the dismantled wreckage of what was now the citadel. There was a nice change in air as people raced off ships and shuttles, embracing their friends and loved ones that they were separated from and missed dearly. As the hurt and wounded were immediately transported to medical. Everyone finally came together like a real galactic community. No matter what species you were, you were treated as an equal. It's sad that tragedy from war was the glue that finally brought them together.

Jack looked at the faces pouring out of shuttle after shuttle, ship after ship. But none were of the one she needed to see. The one she needed to love. "Do you see him?" She asked, as they pushed their way through the small mob, trying to get a better view of people who ran off a ship or shuttle.

"No, no I don't." Garrus looked about, at many faces, but no Shepard. He peered up then noticed a small frigate stamped with the Alliance's bright blue insignia, right on the side of it. Being steady, as it descended from the sky. "Jack, look." She glanced up, and saw the lone ship beginning to land. Its thrusters as quiet as a whisper. It touched down with a light _thump,_ as the cargo door opened with nothing more than a _hiss_.

"We need medical attention now!" The valiant voice of Admiral Hackett rang out. As four alliance soldiers came out the cargo hold along side him, carrying another within a tarp. Coming down the ramp with extreme haste, being careful with the load they carried. "Get me someone…! We're not losing him!" Hackett ordered. A handful of salarian and asari medical personnel came rushing to help. As a wave of silence came crashing down upon the crowd, hearing the voice of the Admiral. Everyone was watching intensely at what was now going on.

The medics along with the soldiers, supporting the weight of the motionless officer, barged their way through the gathering of people. Being quick to get the care the man in the tarp desperately needed. "Come on," Garrus said to Jack, he turned around, but she was gone. Following in pursuit behind the medics and marines. "Jack, wait!" He shouted. She didn't bother to look back. She'd connected the dots, seeing those soldiers come running down that ramp like they did. She already knew whom they carried within that dark green tarp. She already knew it had to be Shepard.

"Jack…!" Garrus watched as she faded through the crowd, disappearing right before his eyes. "Damn it." The crowd began to gradually disperse. As people went back to patrolling the perimeter of the small outpost, or helping those whom just arrived and needed it. The area thinned out and Garrus could make out Hackett, meeting with a few of his man at the base of the small frigate's ramp. No doubt planning what was next for them all. "Admiral, Admiral Hackett…" Garrus beckoned, approaching. Hackett dismissed his men, as they returned salutes to one another. "Admiral Hackett, Garrus Vakarian I served with Commander Shep-"

"No need for pleasantries," Hackett stopped him "I know who you are. I read your file, extensively in fact…along with everyone else who've served on the Normandy." He straightened his posture broadening his stature, staring right into the turian's eyes. "I assume that's why you're standing here. You want answers pertaining Shepard's status?"

"Yes sir. Shepard's my friend…and - and with all honesty, you'll be doing me a favor if you'd told me he was going to be alright." Garrus heard the waver in his own voice. He couldn't be sure if it came from his concern for Shepard or the simple fact he was standing in the Admiral's presence.

Hackett cleared his throat. "Well I won't lie to you," he said plainly. "Shepard took some major hits. When I saw how banged up he was, I was surprised to see him still breathing. When we got him aboard we were able to stabilize his condition. He's tough I tell you, but he's still just a man. If It wasn't for that small defense drone hovering over his body - my men say they wouldn't of found him beneath all that rubble." Hackett sniffed. "So, to answer your question. I don't know if Shepard will make it, and truthfully…the odds don't seem to be in his favor." Garrus sadly nodded, showing he understood, and turned to walk away.

"Hey…" Hackett called to him. "I'm sorry."

_**...Loading...**_

"_Ahhh_…_humm_…EDI…EDI, a little help if you don't mined," Joker cried out within his pilot's chair, clutching at his right thigh that appeared to have gotten banged up during the unexpected crash landing that occurred after that blazing red blast. "EDI…" There was no response. He glanced over at the co-pilot seat and saw her body slumped forward over her control board…motionless. "_Aughh_…EDI, damn-it." He wiggled to the armrest as he painfully began to drag himself from the seat, and a sharp stiffness soon shot through the entirety of his battered leg as he did so. Causing his joints to suddenly lock into place. He let out a piercing yell from the fierce jolt of pain, losing his balance and falling to his back. Hard to the titanium flooring. "_Shiiiiit…!_"

The cockpit door had _hissed_ opened, Ashley came ambling in, a bit shaken from the landing. "Joker wh-" she stopped. "Oh god…" she saw him lying on his back, fighting to make it to his feet the best he could. She hurried and rushed to his side, helping him up, slinging his arm around her neck and pulling him to his feet.

"_Aughh…_gently," he whined.

"Are you okay?" She asked, supporting his weight.

He groaned through clenched teeth. "I - I think something popped outta place…_ugh_…shit."

"We need to get you to Chakwas," she began to lead him out the cockpit as his arm was still slug over her shoulder.

"Something's wrong with EDI…her body is down. I think that blasted may have caused it, knocking out all our systems when we got caught in it. Causing me to lose control. She may have been affected too," he explain, walking with her. "We need to send someone to the AI core and check it out…_ugh_…damn-it," the pain throbbed again.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to get you some help." From the other side of the CIC specialist Traynor spotted Ash carrying Joker down the bridge. "I need some help." Ash said. A few crew members, along with Traynor, came rushing over immediately.

"What happen to him?" One of the crew asked.

"It's his leg," Ash replied.

"I'm fine…it's nothing big," Joker insisted. But the pain in his leg hinted other wise. It was almost unbearable, though he didn't want the others to worry. "I just - I just need a moment."

"No, you don't look fine…" Traynor said. "Here let me help."

"Thanks, get his other arm and we'll walk him down together." Ash stated, as Traynor lifted Joker's arm around her neck, so that both her and Ash would be supporting the pilot together. "You other two, warn Chakwas we're coming and gather the engineers. Tell them to meet us in the med-bay…something's gone wrong."

"Yes ma'am," they saluted then ran off.

"What about the rendezvous?" Traynor looked over at Ashley. "Shouldn't we try Admiral Hackett and the fleet…"

"Communications were hit…_ugh_…" Joker grunted. "Along with most everything else…and there's no way this bird is moving without EDI. We need to get to her."

Traynor nodded with a "_uh-huh,_" as the three of them entered the lift and the door shut behind them.

_**...Loading...**_

"Even through all this, Earth still manages to retain a bit of it's beauty…" Gabby let out a long sigh, looking out the large window in the observation room. She glanced at the sky and watched as a slight ray of sunlight begin to peek from the thick clouds above. She pressed her hands and forehead softly against the cool glass and slowly inhaled.

"Gabby…?"

She turned around then rolled her eyes, huffing. "What do you want Kenneth?" Gabby said at the sight of him, not wanting to talk.

His stare wondered to the floor at his boots as he rubbed the back of his neck, his nerves eating at him. "Gabby I…" he shook his head. "Man, I don't know how to say this…"

She folded her arms. "If this is one of your Jokes or smart comments about someone's ass, I'm not in the mood for it," she turned to glance back out the window. "Can you just be serious, just for today. Please."

"No jokes," he closed the distance between them and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "I just wanted to say…_um_…well…" he couldn't find the right words.

"To say what?" Her arms were still folded, but her expression turned softer as she watched him stumble over his words. She wanted to know what was going through his mind. Knowing Ken, it was usually something unpleasant. But this time something seemed a little different in the way he carried himself. "Kenny…?"

"Gabby…I-I care about you," he finally said. "It took a while for me to realize my best friend means more to me than anything in the world, but seeing Earth-"

Gabby quickly threw her arms around his neck, cutting him off and tightly embracing him. His entire body seized up for the slightest of moments before relaxing in her hold, and wrapping his arms around her waist. Returning the gesture. "Why can't you be more like this all the time Kenneth…" She said within one of his ears.

He smiled. "And lose my manly charms…_hah_…I don't think so." There was a small peace that dwelled between them both, sharing the company of the other, as they held each other in their arms. The warmth of this moment was welcomed after seeing what happened to Earth, seeing it lie mostly in runes. But as anything else it can be rebuilt and what was, can be again.

"_Ahem_…" They both jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat, as their hug quickly broke. "Nice to see you two getting along so well," Engineer Adams chimed, standing within the doorway with a sly smirk.

"…_umm_…I-I just wanted to check in on Gabby - see how she's doing. She looked like she needed a strong man to hold her body firmly while he whispers, '_everything will be alright_'" Ken joked avertedly with a small chuckle. "You know, with all that's going on-" Gabby groaned, rolling her eyes and pushed pass him. Almost knocking him off his feet. "…_ow_…"

She paid him no attention as she bumped him. "Was there something you needed lieutenant," She said to Adams.

"Yeah, we're needed. Something's gone amiss with EDI and our systems," She nodded, leaving the room. Adams looked at Kenny and shook his head, pinching at the bridge of his nose.

"What I do…?"

"You opened your mouth," Adams said plainly. "C'mon, you're needed too," he motioned.

Ken followed beside Adams, going towards the med-bay as others did the same. It seemed as if most of the ship's personnel were all gathering within the med-by. "Is this serious…?" Ken asked. "I thought our systems only went dark for a moment?"

"Don't know exact details, but the way we landed - I can assume it's pretty serious."

The door _whooshed _opened, revealing most the crew. Either sitting on a med-bed or leaning against the wall, watching Chakwas work with Joker's injured leg. "Did he break anything?" Ashley watched as Chakwas gently stretched and bend Joker's leg back and forth. Squeezing on different areas of it, checking for broken bones and making sure mobility was still present.

"Everything seems fine, but he could have suffered from multiple fractures. I'll have to run scans," she glanced up at Joker. "And you may have to wear your braces." He nodded.

"Your equipment still work?" Traynor asked, sitting beside Joker.

Chakwas shook her head, with a small frown. "I'm afraid not. My terminal's been giving me problems as well - I'm just hoping my files were backed up," she lightly laughed. "It seems the only thing working great in here are the emergency lights."

"_Hah_…you're lucky," Tali said. "It's pitch black down in engineering…_keelah_…I can't even see my hand in front of my face down there. The drive core is dead too."

"Not surprising, the drive core is integrated with EDI systems," Joker helped Chakwas as they both fastened his brace around his right leg. "If she's down, it's down."

"So what know?" Liara asked, leaning on the AI core room door.

Joker shrugged and looked up at Ashley. "Lieutenant-commander." All eyes in the room soon rested upon her.

Ashley felt the weight of each person gaze as she peered at the faces around her, looking to her for direction. As the highest ranking alliance officer aboard she was now in command of the Normandy and all it's crew. She slowly exhaled shaking off the nerves and stress that came with the sudden realization. Then answered. "I'll tell you what we're going to do," she said in a solid confident tone of voice looking at each one of her subordinates, as her posture straightened. "We're going to get this fine tin can off her ass and get it back up and moving. There's a war that may be still going on out there and I don't know about you all, but I'm not sitting around on my ass while our people could still be dying to those tentacle bastards!"

"Hooyah!" Some shouted as others nodded listening and hanging on every word spoken from her mouth. With the undoubted possibility of Shepard's death being reality, the crew will now look to lieutenant-commander Williams for grace and guidance.

_**...Loading...**_

It's been hours since the alliance flown in, carrying the lifeless body of commander Shepard. The sight of him awed the people, as they stole a peek of their inspired hero, being unintentionally paraded through them within that dark and dirty green tarp. What is left of his life is now being held in the hands of doctors and scientist, whom are doing everything in their power to keep the famous war hero alive. As two of his friends wait in the small dim hall of the newly repurposed building that housed the seriously wounded.

The hall was cramped with soldiers, medical staff, and the injured. All trotting up and down that small facility bumping into anyone who gotten in the way, without even a '_pardon me_' or '_sorry_' passing their lips. But there was no time for it, everything was like clock work in here. People lives depended on mere seconds as this was now ground zero for the dying. Garrus stood across from Jack, as she sat on the floor. Knees to her chest, elbows resting on them, letting her fingers dangle. She'd rushed to this building in tow behind Shepard as the marines carried him and now she sat, waiting for any news.

She wanted to be by his side through everything, to hold him like he does her, and to assure him that she was right there for him. But before she had the chance, she was stopped. Right before the double doors Shepard disappeared behind at the end of the hall. An asari running security had stood in her way. "Sorry ma'am I can't allow you to pass this point," the asari held her hand out to stop Jack in her tracks.

"I have to get in there…I have to see if he's alright," Jack insisted, a bit winded from the run.

"I'm sorry," the asari said again. "I can't." At her words Jack could feel the fear for her lover, become anger towards the asari. Her brow arched into a frown as her fist tightly clutched, until the nails of her fingers begin to prod at her palms. The anger that hatched from concern, boiled inside her. She wanted release for her built up frustration, and at that moment the asari's face seemed like a good place to start. But a hand placed itself upon her shoulder, holding her back.

"This isn't the place for that," Garrus said. His voice was weary, as if the events of today were finally taking their toll. "Shepard needs you to be strong…for him. Violence right now, won't solve anything."

Her fist had relaxed, falling limp back to her sides, as she took in his words. "No, but it would've made me feel a helluva lot better," she had hissed under her breath. She then shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked away. She brought herself a few feet away from those doors, placed her back towards the nearest wall and slid to the floor sitting.

Now here she was, both her and the turian. Sitting for hours now, waiting for any news to come from behind those doors at the end of that hall. She looked up at the ceiling and stared at the flickering light above. She hasn't said much after Garrus stopped her, before she could cause a scene. Her mind was miles away. Probably thinking of a better time before the war, or maybe just thinking about how good it would've felt throwing that asari through a wall.

Garrus watched her sitting quietly, her expression was something he couldn't quite describe. "You alright?" he'd finally broke the silence between them. But Jack only stared at him for a moment, giving him a glare, then went back peering at the flicker of the dim light above. He sighed. Him and her weren't very close, they never shared a deep conversation or anything of the sort. But she was something familiar. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was glad he ran into her. The bond the crew developed during that suicide mission was something real and to him, Jack was considered friend. Even though she may think otherwise.

"So," he started. "What happened to you Jack? Why were you and your students out there fighting that mob…?" He wanted a small dialogue to open between them, wanting to get her mind away from Shepard's situation. "Shouldn't you have been pulling out, regrouping with the rest of hammer?"

Jack sniffed, deciding to indulge him. "It was that bitch of a captain," she stated. Her voice had cracked from the parchedness of her throat. "When the retreat order came in - we were suppose to move. But we ended up getting caught in that blast. The reapers began to pour from the sky, like a shit storm. Almost right on top of our asses…and that bitch - that bitch ordered her men to continue pushing the reaper forces out of that compound. But what she failed to realize is those fuckers weren't dying as fast as they were coming at us, and in minutes we got swarmed." She looked at her fingers and started to dig the grit from underneath her nails. "That bitch almost got my kids killed out there…and when I see her ass I'm gonna express my feelings to the highest fucking degree." Her tone was grim and serious.

"At least you made it out alive," he smiled, trying to make light of the conversation. "Well, with my help anyway."

"_Hah_…" she blurted. "Your ugly ass cousin was about to get his shit kicked in."

"Before or after he turned you into a stain alongside the road," he countered. "Face it, I saved your ass out there. Just admit it…you were a damsel in distress who needed saving, and handsome Vakarian came to your rescue. Dropping bad guys with one hit kills," he teased as he smirked, folding his arms.

She peered at him plainly, not amused. Not even in the least. "Fuck you shit face."

He laughed. "It's nice to see you still haven't lost your charm…"

"Jack…? Garrus?" Someone had called to them from down the other side of the hall. Two figures passed through people, making their way towards the duo. Jack glanced up to see whom it was.

When she caught glimpse, she let out a sound of annoyance. And only word that escaped pass her lips was. "Cheerleader…"

"I told you that was her," came Miranda's partner. "Always mopin' about like she do. Like someone kicked her god-damn puppy." Jack rolled her eyes at his comment, but with a hint of a smile present as though she was a bit happy to see him.

"Zaeed, Miranda…" Garrus approached holding out his hand, and Zaeed gladly grabbed it giving him a firm handshake.

"Vakarian," Zaeed grinned, slapping Garrus' shoulder. "I'm surprised you managed to last this long," he snorted with a laugh, then looked down at Jack who sat staring back at him. "How have you been girl…? _Umm_…look different. New haircut?"

"Yeah…something like that," she raised from the floor, staring daggers at Miranda. "What about you old man, I see you were able to train the Cerberus bitch-"

"You damn freak," Miranda grimaced stepping forward, but Garrus put himself in between the two.

"Not now you two." He shook his head. "This is not the time neither the place for your petty feud-"

"No, this is the perfect time," Jack balled her fist. "My students were almost kidnapped by her Cerberus pals."

"Students…? Since when do the alliance recruit sociopaths into their ranks?" Miranda jabbed back, then sighed. "It's been almost a year since I've work with Cerberus, when will you get over yourself?"

"When the scares on my damn body finally disappear you Barbie doll bitch…" A small hue of blue irradiated off both Jack's small fist.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Zaeed shouted, causing everyone in that small section of the hall to stare at the four of them. Everything had went silent for the smallest of moments at his tone of voice, before people had gone back to their own business. "Listen, if you two want to kill each other hurry and get it over with or stop this whinin' and bitchin' - it's givin' me a god-damn head ache. I didn't come to hear you two chirp like fuckin' birds because of this sexual tension that's buildin' between the both of you-"

"Oh please," Miranda rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

"Hey, I'm not finished princess," he insisted. "I came here for Shepard, and I think that's why we're all here - to see if the boss is alright…am I right?"

Jack sighed deeply remembering the reason she sat here in the first place. It was at Zaeed's words she had to remind herself. She closed her eyes and relaxed. "I'm…sorry."

"What…?" Everyone's mind had instantly boggled at the same time in surprise. Did Jack just apologize to Miranda? They watched as she took a step back, leaning against the wall and averted her eyes so that she stared at those double doors.

"Excuse me, 'scuse me," An alliance medical member interrupted, grabbing Garrus' shoulder to acquire the groups attention.

"Medic…?" Garrus said.

"Doctor actually," He pulled at the neck of his armor to let the flow of air somewhat circulate though the plates to hit at his flesh underneath. He looked as a common soldier serving in the war, but was only distinguished by the bright red cross stamped onto the chest plate of his armor. "I managed to serve in active duty."

"This about Shepard?" Zaeed inquired.

"Yes sir," he nodded. "The commander was in serious condition when they brought him in. Cracked ribs, a pulmonary contusion, and a bit of internal bleeding - the guys who operated on him said he was in and out about several times."

Jack heart throbbed. "What the hell do you mean '_in and out_'…like dying?"

"_Umm_…yes ma'am."

"So where is he now…can we see him?" Garrus asked.

"He's suffered a lot of trauma, but is in stable condition - so I don't see the harm in it, I'm was actually heading that way myself." He motioned for them to follow and they fell in line behind him.

_**...Loading...**_

Sadness, anger, and anxiousness had all felt similar right now. She didn't know what emotion was the most important at this very moment. Miranda, Garrus, and Zaeed all had gone into that room Shepard lied in. But not her, she only stood in the doorway looking onward, watching the three speak to the unconscious man that lied helplessly upon the med-bed. Being kept alive by only small machines. From her distance she could make out the numbers of scares and bruises that blemished the perfection of his bronze skin, as she imagined what he most have suffered. _"Shepard…"_ She cried his name in a whisper within herself. _"I…"_ She stopped, not knowing what to say to dull this overwhelming sense of anguish.

The three inside had said their farewells and proceeded from the room. "He's a strong one I can tell you that much," Zaeed commented. "Blown to shit in space and still breathin'…can't imagine what was going threw his head." He sighed, sliding a hand down his face. "I've got to go get some fresh air,"

Garrus nodded. "Count me in."

"Me too," Miranda added.

"What about you girl?" Zaeed looked at Jack, who stayed fixated upon Shepard.

"No," she said. "I - I think I'll hang here for awhile." Zaeed squeezed her shoulder, giving her a nod and the three went off on there way. Leaving her standing alone, with only her thoughts for a sense of company. She held herself for a time before slowly taking that first step and wondering fully into the room until she was standing beside his bed. Instantly she felt herself choke up at the mere sight of his bruised face and the assortment of small bandages that covered cuts and scrapes.

"Fuck Shepard," he gasped silently as her eyes unwillingly began to water. She whipped them before tears could start pouring and leaned her face over his, placing a hand on the side of his warm cheek. Her thumb gently stroked across his lips as she look down at him, hoping he would open his eyes at the feeling of her touch and gaze upon her with those piercing green orbs of his. But she knew she wouldn't be so lucky. He only lied there unresponsive to her presence. A tear formed in the corner of her eye and slowly journeyed down her face.

"You always have to go running off playing hero," she closed her eyes, leaning further in then softly cradled his lips inside her own. She broke the kiss and brought her hand to feel the steady lub dub beneath his chest as the lonely tear had finally fallen from her face, landing upon his cheek. "You could've stayed with me…" her voice trembled in a hush tone as more water began to pure from her eyes in long streams. "I - I need you Shepard," she rested her head onto his bare chest and silently listened to his breathing. The one thing she knew would comfort her. "Don't fucking leave me again…"

* * *

A/N : Thanks for taking the time to read this, hoped you enjoyed. Please review to give me feed back, or feel free to IM me about any errors or anything. Moses out!


	3. A Prophecy begins

(Chapter 3: A prophecy Begins)

"_Ha ha…_missed again. I believe you owe me 100 creds lieutenant," Garrus' mandibles twitched into a smile as he held out his hand, waiting for his small payment for winning the wager both him and Vega had going. Vega frowned and looked down from the barricade wall and saw the targeted marauder still standing. Untouched by his sniper fire.

"_¡Aye, coño!_" Vega huffed. "What about triple or nothin'?" Garrus shook his head, still holding out his hand. "C'mon Vakarian…markets are down, we're not goin' anywhere anytime soon," Vega slyly smiled. "You don't need it now, I mean what're you gonna spend it on? These credits are useless, how 'bout I hold on to'em."

Garrus laughed. "If money is so useless right now, why are you fighting so hard to keep those credits…_huh?_"Vega snorted. "A wager's, a wager and you lose. Guess your marksmen skills just aren't up to par," He took the rifle from the lieutenant's grasp and aimed down the sights, closing one eye to help focus on the target. He slowly breathe in, then lightly his finger squeezed the trigger. A sudden _bang _echoed through the air, as the target's head simultaneously ruptured and his body had fallen to the ground. Garrus looked at Vega with a smirk. "Leave the profession to the professionals."

Vega groaned, digging through his pockets. "I swear sometimes it feels like you've came straight from a comic book. Who even says that? Díos scars, your one-liners are awful man," He took a 100 credit chip out his pocket and flicked it at the turian. He caught it.

"No lieutenant, what's awful is your aim," Garrus countered, then pointed down from the barricade. "He wasn't even moving, and you missed-" Vega brow furrowed.

"Hey, you're right scars," he studied the reaper's animals below.

"What?"

"Look at'em they're just…standin' there. Isn't that a bit weird?" He looked back at Garrus. "Shouldn't they be at least moanin' at us? Hell, When we picked up graffiti and her kids-"

"Graffiti?"

"You know, the feisty chick with the tattoos."

"You mean Jack - I don't think she'll like you calling her that."

"Well it's a helluva lot better than doodle or - or scribble or somethin'."

"Doodle…_um,_ scribble?" Vega lowered his head, pitching the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Her tattoos man, they remind me of writing of some kind, and I thought of graffiti. You know her body is sorta like the wall and her tats are the paint." Garrus' expression twisted more towards confusion at each word that flowed from Vega's explanation of the reasoning of the nickname. Vega knew he wasn't getting through to his buddy, so he waved the whole thing off with a sound of frustration. "The name isn't the point," he finally said. "The point is these things were freakin'eatin' each other before, and screamin' and shit. But now…look at'em."

"_Hmm_…yeah, you're right," he looked at Vega. "Wait, what are you doing…?"

"I'm goin' down there." Vega started unlatching the ladder that would lead down into the wide open courtyard that was littered with nothing but bits of debris, military vehicles, and corpses. With a handful of cannibals and marauders slowly lurching about. They seemed almost comatose, barley moving at all, not even acknowledging the loud smack against the pavement as the ladder had unlatched and slid down. "Cover me alright."

"Tell me again lieutenant…? What exactly is the plan here?" Garrus watched as Vega began to descend down the ladder. Vega looked back up to him.

"Don't worry scars, I'm just a bit curious."

"Don't you humans have a saying: …curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah, yeah," Vega reached the bottom. "Just watch my back." Garrus shook his head, but gave him a wave in agreement.

"Okay…" The lieutenant was a bit hesitant at first once his feet had touched the ground. From the top of the barricade the courtyard seemed dead with silence. But now getting closer, the sound of those familiar lurid growls and moans were impossible to go unnoticed. Vega began to carefully approach one of them. A cannibal, a construct of both human and batarian. Its four eyes still gleamed in that shining whitish-blue glow, along with the rest of the small spots embellishing the entirety of its body.

"These bastards are even uglier the closer you get…" Vega cautiously step in closer, unknowingly positioning himself right in between three of them. If it weren't for this strange state they were in, they could had easily ripped him apart before he could even react. But it seemed he was overlooked, like his presence went ignored.

"Only a face a mother could love _eh_…?" Garrus replied. "So, what's the difference between these guys and the ones trying to rip Jack and her students apart?"

"Don't know…" Vega answered, as he began to lift a finger in the face of the one in front of him. His finger came as near as it could without actually touching the creature's face. He wanted to feel it. Never had he been so close to this enemy without it shooting or lunging at him. He dared himself to just get a bit closer. "I wonder what they feel lik-" before his finger could even graze against the surface of its rutted skin, it snaped to life for the slightest of moments and let out a gurgling howl in annoyance. "_Aughh_…!" Vega yelled out in unison, startled, falling to his back. He quickly gathered himself to his knees and hurried, crawling back to the base of the ladder. He quickly looked back, but to his surprise it hadn't move an inch. It sat standing in that same spot.

Vaga gasped. "D-did you see that…?!"

"See what?" Garrus looked down from the barricade, at a distraught Vega below who seemed a bit shaken.

"It came at me, almost took my freakin' hand off!" He grabbed his wrist for emphasis. Garrus looked at the cannibal, then back down at his friend.

"You sure…?" he stated doubtfully. "Its not moving now," he knocked his foot against the top of the ladder. "Maybe you should think about climbing out of there…I think you had enough fun for today. Besides this reaper business is getting a bit stranger by the day, we need to inform someone about this. Who knows… maybe this is a good sign." Vega swallowed, still a little stunned.

"_Hah_…yeah. I think you're right scars."

**_...Loading..._**

It's been a long day for the lieutenant-commander. Even though there wasn't much she could do to help aid with Normandy's current situation, as the engineers and tech team worked nonstop to get the drive core and EDI's mainframe back online. Everyone seemed to have an important job that needed to be done in order to get the ship back up and running again. For Ashley, she couldn't help but feel a bit useless at the moment. Her skills were best suited with an assault rifle in her hands, _kicking ass and taking names_,she thought. But now, she's been forced to lead again and this is what scares her the most. Especially considering what happened to 212 and the incident on Horizon. She lost her man both times and both times Shepard was there, saving her. He's not here to save her anymore. She only has herself to rely on now. And she wonders, can she actually do it.

She folds her arms and peered inside the dark fish tank in Shepard's cabin that stood right in front of her. Watching the silhouettes of his fish as they danced across the glass within the water. Everything felt like fantasy, nothing really felt real at this moment in time. Her mind was light years away, contemplating on what she could have done to alter the outcome of this war. _"Maybe if I were in his place…" _Her mind tried so desperately to fix what she believed was fantasy. The last she remembered he was on the citadel as the crucible armed itself and that blast engulfed the skies in red, surrounding the entirety of Normandy.

"_He's dead," _she finally exhaled, acknowledging the truth she'd witness with both eyes just before FTL kicked in. Her muscles stiffened, as her jaw unconsciously clenched. _"I watched the citadel explode with him on it, I could've done- "_

The door had opened with a low _hiss_,halting ash's train of thought. "Ashley…?" Her body had relaxed once more.

"Liara," she responded, without taking an eye off the fish tank, then sighed. "W-what can I do for you," her voice was stagnate in a light murmur, as if she'd still hadn't come to terms with the truth.

"Actually…" Liara began, waltzing into the cabin that was only lit with the ship's emergency lighting. "I came to see if you were okay." Ashley bit down on the inside of her cheek, a bit irritated at the question. Who cared if she was okay, when the greatest soldier this galaxy had ever seen is now dead. His body now rotting away upon space rubble. The thought disgusted her, sending a tiny chill down her spine.

"I'm fine," she lied plainly, as her eyes still wondered about the fish tank. "I just need some time to adjust to everything, y'know."

"Ashley, I know we aren't the closes of friends. But I can understand how you're feeling right now. Anderson and…Shepard-" Ashley turned slightly, her expression was something of disappointment. But not towards the asari, it was more for herself. A feeling of disappointment, from not being able to do anything when the situation needed it most.

"I…I just need some time," Ash closed her eyes and turned, facing the tank again. Liara walked up beside her and placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder, nodding in understanding.

"I get it," she said, then began to leave, but stopped looking back. "Everyone's gathered at the memorial wall. You should take a minute and join us…for Shepard's sake," she began again, walking out the door and letting it close behind her. Ashley felt her fingers immediately dig into her bicep, as her eyes tighten from the swell of tears starting to lightly amass. She told herself she had to be strong for the crew, they needed a leader now and this was no time for wallowing in self pity. She wiped the wetness from her face and inhaled, letting the air pass out through her mouth, calming herself down a little. She let her arms unfold and fall back to her sides then slowly began for the door.

**_...Loading..._**

The lift door opened and there was everyone as Liara said, gathered around that chrome and dark blue titanium plated wall. The list of names of people whom given their lives fighing this war aboard the Normandy rested there, neatly in two small rows on either side of the small alliance logo that rest in the middle. Everyone stared back at Ashley as the doors opened. She looked about at faces, all welted in sadness as each mourned for friends and crew mates together. They all shared the same expression, one she agreed she saw too many times over before. _Will it ever end_, she thought. She felt a sudden hand upon her shoulder, causing her to slightly flinch.

"You okay?" Joker asked. She saw the light puffiness around his eyes knowing he'd been crying. She nodded.

"I'm holding up…what about you?" He sniffed.

"I-I'm good, but Shepard and Anderson-"

"We had no other choice Joker, they would have agreed with the decision," she couldn't tell if she was reassuring Jeff or herself. "There was…there was nothing any of us could've done differently." When she heard herself again, she knew in fact it was her she wanted to reassure.

"Ashley…" Liara said. Ash looked up and saw Liara holding one of the dark blue titanium slats in her hands. "You should have the honor Ashley," she handed it over to the lieutenant. Ashley peered down at Shepard's entire name engraved onto the dark blue slat with large white printing. Holding it in her hands made the reality of his death so much more real. The feelings she harbored had come back to surface, as tears she fought to hold back suddenly swelled within her eyes again. She slowly approached the wall as she felt everyone give their condolences, placing a hand on her shoulder while she walked pass them.

She stared up at Anderson name that was placed under the alliance insignia, then back down at the one she held in her hands. _"You were my commander, a friend, even a mentor. You always put your faith in my judgment, never questioning me, even though sometimes I doubted yours. You were a true leader Shepard…I hope you finally found the peace you so desperately fought for. God bless you, commander Shepard." _Ashley exhaled letting her mind go back silent as she placed his slat above the Admiral's.

She pressed it against the board firmly, then let her hands softly slide over the engraving. And in that small moment of solace, the slight rumble of the ship's drive core had hummed to life and she could feel the tremble it created below her feet. The lighting soon followed after, harshly flickering above, then switched on in a steady stream of radiance. Everyone instantly looked up in awe wondering what just happened. Then with complete surprise the intercom had came on, and from the speakers spoke out that familiar monotone voice that couldn't help but to put a hint of a smile on a few faces. Especially Joker's.

"Powering on…all critical systems are now operating at 78% of optimal power…"

**_...Loading..._**

"No, this isn't acceptable," Admiral Hackett slammed a hand onto the table that stood in front of him, causing the image projector installed onto the table's top to glitch as the image projected upon it stalled. He sighed. "Ten months is too long just to fix one relay. We have thousands of soldiers, not to mention countless civilians form each race that are stranded on this planet. We won't be able to sustain for long."

"That's not all," Admiral Koris injected. "Getting every relay back online isn't the important problem," he began. "Even if we did manage to get each relay back online, we'll still need to coordinate them. And the citadel is the only known means of doing that. The citadel has to come first."

"And how do you suppose we do that Koris!" Gerrel exclaimed. "We lack the resources needed to take on a project that size. Plus we have teams scouring through what remains up there now, looking for survivors and supplies. We're just spread out to thin, not to mention the ongoing fire fights down here," he took a breath. "Trying to find enough resources to even think of reconstructing the citadel along with the sol relay is just a massive undertaking."

"Well I wouldn't say it's impossible," A salarian cleared his throat as Gerrel peered up from across the table.

"You have something to add, major Kirrahe…?" Hackett glanced over at the salarian beside him.

"If I may," he said.

"Please," Hackett held out a hand, gesturing the salarian to speak his mind.

"Thank you," he placed both hands behind his back, broadening his stature a bit. "I'm no engineer nor scientist, or anything like that… I'm probably not even in the running of being the most intelligent salarian. But I am a soldier, a soldier who's willing to do anything to see my home world one more time-"

"And what is it you're getting at…?" Gerrel rudely asserted. "We don't have time to pander about. What's your point-"

"Well if you'd decided to shut that trap of yours for one second, I'm sure the pyjak could get to his point," A grumble came from the corner.

"Wrex don't get involved, it's already enough Gerrel isn't willing to listen to anyone else's proposal on our current situation."

"I'm not willing to list-!"

"Don't get involved…!" Wrex shouted, cutting off admiral Gerrel, before he had a chance getting his sentence out his mouth. "If I wasn't mistaken, the krogan are stuck on this smoldering heap just like everyone else. If it wasn't for my people coming to the aid of yours turian, your planet might've been already reduced to nothing but pebbles," he grunted. "You may be primarch of the turians, but you're nothing to the krogan."

"Wrex That's not what I meant…" Victus huffed. "…_ugh_, Just forget what I said." Wrex let out a grim laugh.

"Already forgotten."

"Please," Hackett said. "Could we just move on. We all are tensed, I know. But we shouldn't be jumping down each other throats like this. The only way we're going to be able to know what comes next is to work together." He looked over at Kirrahe, who waited patiently for the moment he could continue. "Major," Hackett cued him once again. He nodded.

"To put it plainly," Kirrahe explained. "The resources we need are all around us, we just need a plan to go about seizing it."

"You mean the Reapers, no doubt?" asked Koris.

"Correct."

"That's absurd," blurted Gerrel. "We have no idea how dangerous taking apart one of those things may be. Have you seen the fighting beyond the borders that are still going on? Plus factoring in the probability of indoctrination, which is still a huge unknown due to not knowing just how the crucible effected them."

"I agree on all points Admiral," Kirrahe rested both hands onto the table they all stood around. "But what other choice do we have…?"

"The salarian is right." Wrex spoke up. "I have no objections. The krogan will be ready when the time comes." He began out the operations tent, lifting the flap and disappearing behind it as it fell back in place. He walked with his head up, gazing at the strange colors that painted the sky. He never seen the sky over Tuchanka portray so many colors like this. It was a bit interesting to him.

"Hey, pay attention to where you're walking…" Wrex had bumped into someone as he continued on his way, not barely realizing he did so. But still grimaced at the perpetrator.

"What did you say…?" Wrex groaned low with an irritated tone.

"Are you hard of hearing, or are you just incompetent…?"

"Do you know who I am asari-?"

"I could careless if you were the dalatrass' own personal watchdog…" the asari snorted. "Sheerk," she called, walking right by him towards the operations tent, with her lackey in tow, not even giving Wrex a second thought. He growled, grinding his teeth as his hands curled into fists. But he couldn't help but to let it go. Something about her was admirable, feeling somewhat familiar. He felt as it he'd crossed paths with this same asari once before, but couldn't for the life of him come up with any such instances. He looked back over his shoulder one last time with a sneer then finally went along is way.

Aria had whisked the operation tent flap aside as she invited herself in, interrupting the small assembly taking place. The admirals, major, and the rest of the handpicked committee couldn't help but take notice of their latest visitor. "…_ah_…the council's corpses haven't been cold more than a day and here you old fools are, already scurrying about selecting new heads for our galactic community…_hmm_…how ambitious," she smiled.

"I don't recall inviting you here Aria," Hackett replied, with a bit of caution, not knowing her angle. Anything could be going through that head of hers and Hackett would rather not be on the receiving end.

"Relax," she assured. "I only came to give out a helping hand," she came closer to the group and placed herself right in the middle of Kirrahe and Hackett, examining the projection on top of the table. "And maybe give a bit of advice, while I'm at it."

"Help…? Advice?" the primarch laughed. "You're just a career criminal, who should've been locked up the moment you had stepped a foot on the citadel. But as usual c-sec was to lazy to do its job right." Aria let out a laugh of her own.

"Please, those morons couldn't catch a fly if it landed in the palm of their hand," she placed her hand upon her chin, then smiled. "I'm not here to talk politics or argue about my career choices, primarch. I'm here because we all have a mutual standing."

"Mutual standing…?" muttered Koris.

"Just like the rest of you I'm stuck here, on this rock," she folded her arms, beginning to explain her proposition. "I would rather like to be sitting back on my station, working. But that's out of the question due to our unfortunate situation. Which brings me to this," she said. "I would like to commit 1000 of my vorcha soldiers to your cause of searching and recovering Reaper tech and resources for the reconstruction of the relay network." Hackett smirked in surprise.

"It seems you've done your homework," he said. How she could've figured out what their direction was before it was announced, was beyond him. Her ability for gathering intel was a bit impressive, he wanted to know how she did it so quickly. But he doubt she would be so eager to share anything of the sort. "Fine," the admiral showed no objection.

"Fine…?" Gerrel repeated. "Do vorcha even have a chain of command? They're vermin. Understanding and obeying orders will be no doubt crucial to the soldiers undertaking this task, and we're going to rely on vorcha?" his hands slammed upon the table, loud as his palms slapped the surface. "Why…? Why should we take her vorcha?"

"_Hah_…" she spat back. "The only chain of command my vorcha need to acknowledge is me. I'm the beginning and end of that chain, each of them would willingly give their life for any obstacle I place in front of them," she forrowed her brow at his masked glare as that condescending smile of hers inched its way across her face. "Besides, as far as vermin go you're not that far off. Isn't that right, suit rat…"

"Why, you…!" Gerrel unholstered his side arm and aimed it right in her direction from across the table. He was mad with rage from those two words that caused him to become furious and the look of belittlement from Aria did nothing to defuse the situation. Unconsciously it made it worst. "I'll wipe the smugness clear from your expression!"

"Stop this Han'Gerrel…!" Koris took hold of his forearm. "You provoked her first. It's time for all this pettiness and mistrust to end. We must start working together." Gerrel shrugged Koris away, holstering his weapon.

"Fine, you have my support," he hissed back, then stormed out without looking back, pushing pass a recruit coming in. The recruit staggered, but regained his composer.

"Sir," the young human snapped a saluted towards Hackett.

"At ease marine," replied Hackett as the recruit dropped his salute. "What do you have for me?"

"Two officers request your presence, they have new intel pertaining the Reapers." Hackett nodded. The recruit saluted once more with a "Sir." then pivoted, taking his leave.

"We'll pick this back up in another hour or so. This new intel could be fundamental to our plans. Take time to regroup and assess our situation." They all nodded.

"Wait…" Aria halted everyone. "One more thing." Hackett brow arched. "You can take this as advice. Look for an Ex-Cerberus agent named Miranda Lawson. She should be somewhere around this camp, I think her input would be invaluable to your plans."

"Is that so," Hackett said. Aria just smiled then took her leave.

**_...Loading..._**

_Shepard's eyes slowly opened to the void of space, nothing but darkness and the small twinkle of light from billions of stars that burned light-years away surrounded him. He looked down at his hands and noticed a bright aura that sheath him. It felt warm and peaceful. "Am I dreaming…? Am I dead?" his voice echoed throughout his mind as he still gazed upon his hands. "This feeling - what is it-" The sound of that loud Reaper siren blared, causing the commander to cup his ears and tighten his eyes shut. The whispers from his past nightmares had returned, piercing the silence, haunting him once more._

_When the siren finally ceased his eyes opened and to his shock he found himself back in that forest surround by those oily shadows instead of the bright stars, as soot fell from above. Down to his feet. "Shepard…" he heard a whisper lightly beckon him from behind. The voice was both foreign and familiar, in the sense he hadn't heard it for a very long time. He felt the presences of the shadow come closer. But fought with his entire being not to turn around. The last time he remembered hearing this comforting voice was 16 on Mindoir. But at that time it was being drowned out by the sound of gasping and gurgling from blood blocking her airway._

"_Mother…" he finally turned to face the nightmare, and as he did so the flashes of that night on Mindoir played before his eyes. The torture, the rape, and death of his mother. He relived it. He relived every second as that scared little boy who couldn't do anything. He looked up at her, she was exactly as he remembered. That long black curly hair and those bright emerald eyes that mirrors his own. A small smile wanted to crawl about his expression for see her beauty one more time. But it couldn't take hold due to that large scar that was cut into the skin of her throat. "Mother, I-"_

_Before he could say anything further the shadow disappeared as a child's laughter filled his ears. The shadow slowly became transparent in front of him, and Shepard saw the child he's been chasing within his dreams for so long. He appeared right behind the figment of his mother as she began to disappear. The sight of the boy angered him, his fist clenched with rage and he charged erratically biotics flaring. He caught the boy by the throat and slammed him against the tree behind him, the kid's head smashed against the hard wooden surface. He trembled with fear as Shepard tighten his grasp around his neck wanting to pull the life right from his frail body._

"_You…" Shepard grunted._

"_No, he is not the one you want," A child's voice spoke from behind the commander. Shepard peered over his shoulder and saw the ghostly shell of the boy he held within his hand. "I am the catalyst," he pointed at the boy Shepard strangled. "Would you really hurt what you fight so hard to protect, commander Shepard…?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks guys for reading this. I sorry to those of you who have been waiting around for this one, but I was doing a lot of fleshing out of this story than really writing this chapter. I'm making sure not to write myself into a corner like I've done with previous stories and couldn't finish them. So as always I hoped you enjoyed and if you have any questions or see something that just didn't look right while reading, feel free to comment about it or P.M. me. Thank you.

Moses Out!


	4. Synthesis

(Chapter 4: Synthesis)

Hackett had settled down on top of the projection table in the middle of the operation tent, listening to what Garrus and Vega had gathered from their recent run-in with the reapers. Vega climbing down that ladder had given a bit of new insight on the connection between the reaper corpses and their minions. Even though they couldn't quite understand what was the real cause of this docile like behavior present in some of the reaper forces. They knew the crucible definitely had a hand in making this happen, and this could be the small advantage they needed. Especially when they finally decide to move against them.

Hackett tugged at his beard a little, while he closed his eyes, thinking. "…How sure are you, about this behavior…? How do we know this isn't just temporary or a type of tactic on their part?" he expressed his concerns. "We can't assume anything."

"Sir I was this close to one of those things," Vega used the space between his forefinger and thumb to get his point across.

"They could've tore the lieutenant apart," Garrus added. "But they showed no initial hostile reaction. It was as if they didn't take notice of him until he gotten closer, and even then they did nothing to harm him."

"Interesting…" major Kirrahe mumbled to himself, then began to examine the projection image on the table-top. "I think I may have some idea on what's happening. Take a look at this," he zoomed the image out until the camp's entire parameter was within the projection.

"What do you have?" Hackett stood to get a better look at what Kirrahe was up to.

"These two said they were patrolling along the southern barricade."

"Yeah that's right," Garrus nodded. "Me and the lieutenant filled in for a few off duty marines. Then decided to snipe down a few stragglers while we kept watch. That's when Vega noticed something odd about them." The salarian eyes lit up, as he continued to manipulated the image.

"There have been only a small number of serious reports coming in from our southern watches outside this camp," he scrolled the projection and began to circle a few small areas on the map. "These are areas towards the south that have been reported due to hostile reaper activity. The threat is no doubt there, but in limited number," he scrolled the projection once more. "Now look at our watches out in the west," he circled multiple areas this time. "There hasn't been any dips in reaper activity like the south shows."

"So what could be causing the cease in retaliation…?" Hackett observed closer, a bit unsure of what Kirrahe may have figured out.

"The distance for indoctrination," Kirrahe said. "It must have been severely diminished. It has to be what's causing some of them not to react when provoked, they're not receiving proper information or even direction from the reapers."

"What…?" Hackett's brow quirked in disbelief. diminishing, or even tempering with reaper indoctrination signals is unheard of. Could the crucible have actually done something to alter the effects of indoctrination? The crucible was an unknown when they first started construction, and so far it has proven useful. There was no mistaking this device could've had a hand in this as well.

"That's crazy."

"I'm with scars, that's loco," Vega folded his arms, frowning in a questioning stare. "You tellin' me these things aren't indoctrinated anymore."

Kirrahe shook his head. "No, there's no doubt in my mind that they're still under reaper control," he explained. "I'm just saying there's a possibility that reaper signals have been significantly altered or reduced. Meaning indoctrination might not be as strong as it once was. The crucible must've done something to make this possible." Hackett's eyes stayed fixated upon the projection as he began to stroll around the table. He stopped, leaning over, resting his hands on top of the table's surface. He sat silent for a short moment before glancing back up at the major.

"On what basis did you configure this assumption?" Hackett finally spoke. "How do you know indoctrination's been effected…? It could anything."

"True, I don't know for sure. But I can only look at the evidence," Kirrahe admitted. "Our intelligence confirms a downed reaper corpse a few clicks away from the most hostile area in the west."

"So, the closer the enemy is to one of the reaper corpses-"

"The more hostile they'll become," Garrus finished Hackett's sentence.

Kirrahe nodded. "That's my hypothesis."

"_Hmm_…so lets put it to the test," Hackett proposed. Kirrahe placed a hand upon his chin, his curiosity had peaked a bit.

"What exactly do you have in mind…?"

"Nothing big, but maybe we could organize a small recon unit to help us dig up more information on this situation. And if in fact this does be the case, it could help us in determining how to distribute our troops further."

"Admiral Hackett, sir," Vega stepped forward, coming to stand right beside his superior. "Could I maybe suggest somethin'."

"Anything soldier."

Vega cleared his throat. "I think we should use this opportunity to gather more things we need around this camp. Medical supplies, food stuffs, munitions…the needs of our civilians should come first."

"We could send a second unit along to collect an inventory of items, and help with reconnaissance," Garrus proposed along with Vegas suggestion.

"Good idea scars."

Hackett pondered on the thought for a moment, looking between both Vega and Garrus. "Yeah…" he agreed. "Major, I would like you to put together a small team of research personnel." The salarian nodded. "As for you two, you're in charge of this second unit. They'll accompany unit one, and in turn gather a list of necessary items I'll put together."

"Understood," both Vega and Garrus complied.

"But keep in mind I'm organizing this little venture first and foremost because of what we may learn. Knowing what's actually happening could give us a significant edge in going about salvaging from these corpses for the Sol relay and the citadel. If this is in fact the result of the reaper signals being altered we must know." The three all agreed with the admiral, as he broaden his stance and gave them a nod. "Dismissed."

Garrus and Vega began out the operation tent, but the major remained. He watched as Hackett leaned back over the table and lowered his head, sharply exhaling. It was obvious that everything was beginning to take it's toll on the aged admiral. Being in control of a multi species military operation wasn't as easy as it first sounded, when everyone came agreed he was best suited. After all it was his planet they were stranded on.

"You holding up there…?" Kirrahe asked, as Hackett rubbed the back of his neck.

"As best as I can," Hackett slowly regained his composure.

A small hint of a thoughtful smile crept along the major's face. "_Huh_…" he sighed. "If we would've listened to you humans in the beginning…"

"It wasn't all humans preaching the inevitable major. The majority of it came from Shepard and his crew. Believe it or not there were doubts on our side as well."

"Regardless, if we took precautions then, we might not be in this mess now."

"True, but fussing about what we _could_ have done differently won't help us either."

Kirrahe nodded. "Agreed," then decided to change topics. "So how will you proceed with Aria T'loak's advice?"

"You mean about Miranda Lawson, the ex-Cerberus agent…?" Hackett asked.

"Uh-huh."

"I've read up on her, and the deep dealings she had with Cerberus. I also know all the details surrounding her and the collector threat."

"So, you're thinking about bringing her in. Maybe to consult with her a bit…?"

"I didn't say that," Hackett clarified. "Cerberus is a huge anomaly now. The death of the Illusive man could've caused some infighting within their organization. Just because the Illusive man has been put to rest doesn't mean Cerberus has. I think it's best to wait awhile before integrating her within our council plans."

"You don't trust her?" Hackett only let out a tired grumble in response. "Well no matter. I owe much to the alliance…Normandy's commander and crew included. So whatever you need don't hesitate to ask," the major turned and headed out the tent as he left the admiral at peace to reflect upon his thoughts.

_**...Loading...**_

"This should be interesting, we're puttin' together our own unit. It looks like more action is coming our way _huh_ scars?" Vega followed behind Garrus out the operations tent, but realized the turian wasn't quick to answer as usual. There was obviously something wrong, and this sudden change in attitude was a bit worrying. "You okay there Vakarian…?"

"Yeah, it's just…this war. It's exhausting," he said. "A few days ago I was just thinking about retirement after this mess, how nice it would be to rest along a beach. Maybe collecting royalties from a movie based upon my heroics, but it seems things get worst before they get better…I'm tired Vega," A long sigh followed his confession. "And I want to be with my family." Vega sat for a moment thinking what he would say as he scratched the side of his head. Simply telling the turian _It would be alright_, felt like bullshit. Everyone, including himself had heard that line to many times before. He couldn't help but wonder himself _will any of them be alright_?

"I-I don't know what to say to that man," Vega openly admitted. "When we head out on our assignment, who knows, maybe one of us might become the next meal for one of those cannibalistic pendejos."

"Well that's…comforting to hear," Garrus' eyes narrowed with little amusement.

Vega smirked and put an arm around Garrus' neck, as he sighed. "Yesterday can't change. Tomorrow we might all be dead. Today is what matters scars."

"You heard that little number from Cortez didn't you…? You're not very good at the whole cheering up, pep talk thing are you?" Vega only grinned.

"Hey, hey you guys." A voice called from behind. Vega peaked over his shoulder and quirked a brow as his eyes laid upon the familiar teenager he met only a few days before.

"_Hmm_, Prangley right…? One of Jack's students," Garrus acknowledged him as well, as he nudged the lieutenant and slipped his neck from his grasp.

"Yeah I remember you," came Vega. "Garrus here saved you and the one with all the tats."

"Yeah my teacher."

"How is she?" Garrus asked.

"She's a bit bummed about the commander, but manages to still find time to kick our asses in small drills to keep our biotics sharp," he stuffed both his hands and his pockets. You could tell by the rough scuff marks along his face and bare arms that Jack has indeed been working him hard. His school uniform was even a bit torn and dirtied as well. But he still wore a smirk as he laughed. "She says it's just basic drills she's running, but I can see she's frustrated."

"You want us to ask her to lay off a little?" Vega guessed.

"No," he said simply. "Ms. Jack is her normal self. When she's pissed like this she spends a lot of time with us. Helping us improve. Doing whatever she can to perfect our talents and make us become better biotics, and at the same time she gets to keep her mind off whatever's eating at her. Truthfully, I like when she's fired up like this, her drills are much more tougher. "

"But…" Garrus prompted. "You obviously came to us for some reason." There was a short pause.

"I feel like it's not enough," the boy subtly frowned as he took his right hand and clutched it tightly. A blue hue soon enveloped it. "You both saw how I was when you came. I was scared, frightened…I was just going to sit there and watch as Ms. Jack got crushed by that brute. If it wasn't for you, well…" he exhaled. "I don't want to just standby anymore," his teeth had grinded together as he glanced up at the two of them. "I want to be apart of the squad you're putting together. I want to help."

Vega's eyes widen. "How did you know-?"

"He was ease dropping," said Garrus.

Prangley nodded. "Yeah, I heard everything and I know what you guys are going to do. I wanna be a part of-"

"No," Garrus shook his head. "It's too risky and besides, we're not responsible for you. We have no say in the matter."

"C'mon scars I'm sure-" Vega tried to protest.

"No," the turain said again. "We have no real idea what's still going on, that's why Hackett is sending out this recon. The recon unit is going in there blind and we're following them to provide support. Having him along could put a strain on that and if Jack finds out, the reapers will be the very least of our worries." Garrus turned around. "I'm sorry."

Vega sighed and placed a hand on Prangley's shoulder. "Garrus is right chico, We can't-"

Prangley pulled away. "I'm not a kid, I need to do this. I need to prove myself." He balled up his fist once more. "I'm a great biotic!" his fist glowed. "I've trained for this kind of stuff!"

"Even so, I can't take that chance," Garrus began to walk off as Vega followed him, leaving Prangley behind.

Both the boy's fist clenched hard as his nails dug into his palms, watching the two walk away. He disliked this feel of being uselessness, as if he was worthless in the eye's of others. He wanted to be as good as the one who's been teaching him, and Prangley couldn't let anything get in the way of that. He already knew what he was going to do.

**_...Loading..._**

_Shepard's grip around the child's throat tightened, his nails begun to dig their way into the flesh of his neck. He bore his teeth, as his biotics continued to blaze. Looking onto the small face, that conveyed fear, with his piercing green orbs. But the expression went unnoticed as anger filled Shepard's entire being. For months this boy's been running amidst the commander's subconscious, and for months Shepard's been in tow behind him chasing. Now he'd finally caught him. That same face that was up in the citadel with him as he chose his decision. Trying to convince him his way of thinking was wrong. Who was he to determine the fates of billions, to harvest their lives for his deluded beliefs. He was nothing now, Shepard thought, as he began to squeeze even tighter._

"_Would you really hurt what you try so hard to protect, commander Shepard…?" Shepard peered over his shoulder at the sound of the voice. His face could only frown in response, as he glared at the ghostly representation of the child he held within his grasp. "He's not the one you want, I am the catalyst…" he placed both hands upon his chest. "This pain you feel…I think I finally understand-"_

"_Understand," Shepard muttered, as he relinquished his hand from around the throat of the child he held, redirecting his anger. "You wouldn't even begin to know the meaning of that word. You butchered millions!" Shepard cried out, charging the catalyst head on. But found himself only passing through the apparition, bringing himself to a hasty stop, as his feet slid through the foliage along the forest bed._

"_Us fighting will do no good now." Shepard's eyes had widened at the surprising changing of the catalyst voice, as he spoke again. This time it didn't take the tone of the child's as it did before, but of his own. Shepard quickly turned to face him, and as he did so he was confronted with his own persona. As if he'd been looking directly into a mirror._

"_What the hell are you?" the commander spat._

_The catalyst opened his arms. "What does it look like."_

"_You're-"_

"_That's right, you and I are one in the same," his arms fell back to his sides. "This is no dream, no illusion."_

_Shepard's fists tighten. "How is that possible. You should've been destroyed, along with the reapers."_

"_And so should you…" he counter, "Along with Harbinger as well."_

"_Harbinger?!" Shepard brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"_

"_The last you remember of Harbinger, it was fleeing. I gave it the order. I was going to upload my programming within it's structure and reside back into dark space. But the crucible had emitted some sort of interference, which made things complicated."_

"_So how are you here, inside of me," Shepard growled._

"_You were my final hope for self-preservation," he looked up at Shepard with the same emerald eyes they both possessed. "I told you, you're partly synthetic-"_

"_You stole my body?"_

_The catalyst smiled. "I tried," he admitted, walking closer to the commander. "I was going to try and upload core programming directly into your cybernetics. But you picked your choice before I could finish the process. In turn, both you and I were altered simultaneously, and when I awoke I realized I've found what I've been searching for, every 50,000 years of each harvest." he stretched out an arm and placed a hand in the middle of the commander's chest, feeling the rhythm of his heart beat. "Understanding."_

_Shepard became a bit alarmed as he moved away from the touch. "You're apart of me…"_

"_Synthesis," the catalyst said. "The only reason both you and I are alive is because we saved one another. You would have died from the crucible's explosion, bleeding out. But us joining had given your cells a slight regenerating factor, sustaining you," he placed his hand onto his own chest. "Your pain, your memories, your feelings are now mine as well. I finally understand why you fought so hard to try to bring a stop to the calamity I desperately wanted to bring about," he sighed. "Looking at things through your perspective showed me the deep flaws within my logic, within my programming. I-I regret what I've done."_

"_What does it matter now!" Shepard shouted. "Millions have already died!"_

"_And more could follow."_

"_What do you mean, the war is over."_

_The catalyst shook his head slightly. "As I said, I ordered Harbinger away. It now resides back in dark space with broken fragments of my original core programming. Without proper direction there's no telling what may happen."_

"_I should just believe you?"_

"_I can not influence your choices, I can not harm you, because I am you. Both you and I are the same, one entity now. I can only pass on to you my knowledge along with my endeavors, and in return I will finally understand and feel what it means to be organic by living through you. The last leg of your journey for peace we must take together rather you like it or not," he held out his hand, wanting to make amends. "Both you and I strive for the something, let's help each other in acquiring it."_

_Shepard hesitated for a slight moment, but then took firm grasp of the cataylst hand, and in that instant that famillar reaper siren had blared loudly as before. A bright flash of light had blinded him causing him to shut his eyes, but as he opened them he found himself back within the dark void of space. He glanced at his hands and noticed the bright arua back, sheathing him like once before, along with the high sensations of peace and calmness._

"_Understanding…" Shepard's voice echoed thoughout the void, as he smiled softly. "I think I see now…"_

_**...Loading...**  
_

It was starting to get late around camp as the sun begun to go down. Prangley walked through the masses of stationed military vehicles, as he made his way towards the large school building being used to house a number of civilians. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, gazing up at the bright orange and yellows that filled the skies over big Ben in the far off distance. Being denied by Garrus had caused him to become a bit angry as he thought about what transpired. His teeth cringed. _I'm not useless_, he sighed to himself, _I'm one of the best damn biotics here. _He continued walking, thinking about that confrontation with the brute and his teacher, how he just stood there. He still couldn't get over it. The way he just froze, his actions were pitiful. His fists balled within his pocket, as he tried to shake the memory from his thoughts.

"Hey, wake up kid. Pay attention!" Prangley snapped from his thoughts, and noticed a large RV come rolling pass with two soldiers outside escorting it. "Watch where you're walking," one of the soldiers said again. "You don't wanna get hit, do you?"

Prangley stopped in his tracks, frowning. "_Pfft_…Whatever," he mumbled, watching them pass, then began back on his way. He'd made it to the school building, that was a bit rundown from war, and entered from one of the side doors as he nodded to the officer whom guarded the entrance. He started down a hall as he passed others, men, women, children...alians. All huddled, living together. The building was no doubt filled to it's limits. Looking at faces, made him want to do something to at least brighten these people day.

The door he was coming to flung opened unexpectedly, almost hitting him in the face. As an excited Rodriguez came running out. "Hey, watch it," Prangly moaned.

"Oh, sorry," she looked at him.

He held the door opened for her. "Where you goin' so excited like, shouldn't you be getting ready to turn in for the night?"

"No," she grinned pleasantly. "I'm going to assist lieutenant Cortez, help him tune up his shuttle," she placed a hand on her hip.

"Cortez…?" Prangley's brow quirked.

She rolled her eyes. "The Normandy's shuttle pilot, the cute guy who navigated the shuttle that rescued all of us." she expressed her fascination, then moved pass him.

"Wait," he halted her. She glanced back at him. "I need your help with something,"

She shook her head, waving back at him. "Not this time buddy, I've got a date lined up," she winked. "Ask Matthews, I'm sure he has nothing else to do." Prangley huffed taking in Rodriguez's suggestion. Matthews was the most unmotivated students in their class, if it wasn't for Jack's intimidating personality he doubt that Matthews wouldn't do anything biotic related. But he was a guy who could get things done when he wanted to, plus he would never say no to a proposed adventure.

He walked through the door, strolling into the small classroom that housed a few of his classmates. He noticed most of them were just sitting around, speaking with each other, or just practicing with their barriers. His eyes wondered around the room until they came across Matthews, lying on top of a desk. Reading a holo book.

"Hey," Prangley walked over, greeting him.

"Hey," Matthews replied, scratching the fuzz on his chin. Not taking his eyes of what he was reading.

"I wanted to talk to you about something?" Prangley said. "Got a minute?"

"Uh-huh,"

He frowned, irritated at the lack of focus his classmate displayed. But tried to ignore it. "I have something I want to do, and I think it could help a lot of people around here. I was wondering if you would lend me a hand with my small idea?"

"You wanna go off playing hero, is that it?" his classmate glanced up from his holo, mimicking their instructor's words. "You're still beating yourself up over that little incident. You think you need to do something to feel like a big man again, _huh_," he mocked. "Face it Jason, Ms. Jack is the badass biotic now." he taunted him, wanting a rise.

"_Ugh_…! Forget it man," Prangley said angrily.

"Wait, wait," Matthews stopped him, chuckling a bit. "I'm just teasing," he said, sitting up on the desk. "C'mon, what ya got for me. What's this idea of yours…?"

**_...Loading..._**

"_Shhhh_…" Prangley hushed his partner as they sat behind a shuttle, watching as a guard on top of the barricade begun to make his rounds.

"Why did I listen to you," Matthews said shaking his head. "Do you know what you're doing. Your going to get us killed out there."

"Look I've planned it in my head," he took out a map of the area. "If we can get passed this guy unnoticed, and make our way a few blocks a head. We can get to the transport tunnels here," he pointed along the route "Traveling underground, undetected."

"There are still those creatures lurking about, have you forgotten about them?"

Prangley smiled, reassuring his classmate. "Don't worry, as long as we don't wonder off course we'll be fine. I over heard some talking earlier today. Those things aren't as aggressive as they once were. Just ten minutes in and out of the city. We'll fill our packs with things people need and be back here before anyone take notice."

Matthews nodded. "I hope you're right."

"_Huh_…me too," he smirked, then glanced up at the barricade, noting the guard's absence. "C'mon, now's our chance." They both began to move low within the dim shadows, making sure not to be spotted as they headed towards the ladder that would lead them up on top of the barricade. "Go, go," Prangley whispered to Matthews, whom started up the ladder first, following behind him. As soon as he reached the top, Matthews quickly began to unlatch the second ladder that would lead them down from the barricade and out the camp's parameter. It immediately came undone sliding loose as it slapped against the pavement below. Creating more noise than either of them anticipated.

"Damn it," Prangley expressed, Knowing undoubtedly someone must've over heard. A door opened on the far side of the barricade wall, as a marine appeared, coming to investigate. She quickly noticed the two boys beginning to descend down from the wall and ran over as fast as she could, shouting.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be up here!" Before she could close the distance between them, the two boys jumped from the wall, making their getaway. She looked from atop of the wall and saw the two begin to run. "Hey! Get back here!" she screamed a second time, but they paid her no heed. Not even looking back over their shoulders. The marine pressed onto her ear piece, radioing her subordinates within the surrounding buildings. "Get me some lights up now, we got runners leaving out the parameter!" she ordered.

Multiple search lights suddenly blared down at the streets, tailing the two below. But eventually lost them as they disappeared within the darkness of night. "_Captain McKinley, we can't see them anymore_," a voice said within her earpiece. "_Should we send some men after them?_"

A scowl rooted itself deep into captain McKinley's expression. She was put on this shit detail because her leadership was being questioned by her superiors. All because of that stunt she pulled. Putting those biotic children and their instructor in harms why, just to try and secure an outpost that was already overran. She disobeyed a direct order to retreat, and in turn got several of her men killed process. Another slip up would cause her a lot.

"_Ma'am_," the voice said again. "_Orders_…?"

"Let them go," she planted her hands on her hips, staring out in the direction the two disappeared in. "Whoever they are, they're dead now…" she tighten her jaw. "We're not wasting anymore manpower, because of two idiots. Let the reapers finish them off," she said. "Everyone get back to work."

"_Understood_…"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks guys for reading this far into my story, I hope you're actually enjoying it I've been having great fun writing it. I really want to know how you guys felt about this chapter in particular, it touched on Shepard synthesizing with the catalyst and I know both the catalyst and synthesis aren't very popular in the ME community. I would like to really hear what you think about this and about this chapter as a whole. Your criticism and suggestions would really help me with planing and shaping future chapters. But anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it so thank you.

Moses out!


	5. Return of Her Past

(Chapter 5: Return of Her Past)

"We've been down in these tunnels for hours now Prangley," Matthews moaned, walking in stride behind his classmate, keeping as close as he could in the darkness of their surroundings. Only two small lights from their Omni-tools lit their path as their feet splashed in puddles of water below. "I'm tired, hungry…man I'm sick of this, ten minutes in and out my balls. We've been down here longer than you said we would, do you even know where we are?!"

"Would you be quiet…" Prangley turned to face him. He held his light up to make out Matthews' face, and frowned. "The exit is just a bit further down, stop your complaining."

"You said that thirty minutes ago!" He slapped the light from out his face, his voice louder than it was the first time. "I'm going back. I'm done running around in the dark with you," he spun around and started back in the way they came.

Prangley grabbed his shoulder. "We can't split up, what about supplies people need…? What about helping them?" Matthews ignored him, shrugging from his grasp. "Matthews…" he caught him again.

"I said I'm done," he pushed him off, continuing to walk away. Prangley watched as his friend roamed from his sight, as the light from his Omni-tool began to slowly fad with distance.

"Matthews…!" Prangley called for him. "Matthe-!" He tried again, but low gurgling from behind had suddenly caught his attention. He quickly turned, holding his light towards the sound of the faint noises. He began hearing footsteps lash through the water present on the ground. As whatever hid amidst the darkness began to come closer. Prangley slowly took two steps forward, his eyes squinting, as he used his light from his Omni-tool to try and see what was ahead.

Small beads of illumination soon glittered in number from the bodies of the creatures, as whatever they were approached hastily. A loud cacophony of shrieks rung through the tunnels, echoing to the point of where Prangley stood. They'd risen up within the darkness, taking in the smell of they're victim. The young biotic instantly made out what they were, catching a glimpse of the zombie like figures within the Omni-tool's light. All were scurrying towards him like a pack of animals, crawling about both the ceiling and walls. Prangely suddenly backed up, then took off in the direction of Matthews. Husk no doubt in tow behind him.

He quickly came to an abrupt stop, crashing right into Matthews. They both fell forward right into the wetness of the ground. "What the _hell_ Pra-!"

Prangley shot to his feet in a panic and grabbed Matthews by the back of his collar, trying to pull him to his feet as well. "Get up - we need to get outta here!"

"Get off!" Matthews struggled against prangley. "What's your proble-!" The pack were on them in seconds. They flung themselves from the walls like monkeys and latched onto the back of Matthews. They completely surrounded the boys, clawing and scratching at the them violently, wanting to rip them apart. "Get'em off - get'em off me!"

"Matthews-!" A husk from the ceiling fell right on top of Prangley. It snarled in a morbid screech, scratching at his face and eyes. Prangley struggled to wrestle it off, but another had caught him by his pack pulling him backwards and biting down on the back of his neck. He cried out in murderous agony as the husk continued to chomp down, ripping open his flesh. They hung onto his body, trying to overwhelm and pin him down as they piled upon him. But he persisted, fighting them off as they came at him, and caught one by the throat while it tried its best clawing at him from the front. His hand constricted its neck and with all his might he threw it off balanced. Lifting it slightly in the air, throwing it to the floor, and smashing its head under his boot.

Others tugged at him from behind. But he easily had shook from their grasp by ditching his pack they latched onto. Their glowing eyes gleamed his way through the dark as they hissed, dropping his bag to the floor and leaping for him once more. He impulsively reacted without out thinking, and a large erratic pulse of dark energy shot at them. It blown though the husk like they were nothing, sending them reeling back. Prangley had instantly collapsed to one knee after the powerful display, his body now drained from the misuse of his biotics.

"Prangley help, help me -!" Matthews was still within the midst of the group, being aggressively mauled by the majority of the mob. Prangley peered over his shoulder, seeing faintly as the husk amassed around his classmate.

"No…Matthews," he was totally out of breath, huffing as he fought to get back to his feet. But that show of dark energy had exerted him both mentally and physically. He acted out of panic and fear, something no biotic should do. Especially someone who's talents are still developing. Now him and Matthews may pay because of his arrogant search for ambition and pride. Matthews' cries were slowly drowned out by the sound of husk as they ravaged the poor boy, literally tearing him apart.

_Get up, you have to do something!_ Prangely shouted within himself as he tried desperately not to loss consciousness, struggling to his feet, head spinning.

_Do_ _something damn it! _He demanded again. His hands slowly balled into fists as he attempted to utilize his biotics once more, this time with control. A small glow had begun to engulf both hands as dark energy gradually climbed up his arms. But as it did a severe pain shot near the base of his skull, where his implant is located, causing him to fall back to his knees in agony.

"_Ugh_…!" He clamped down on the back of his head from the strain, his body couldn't take anymore. He peered up and saw dozens of the small little beads of light that embellished the skin of each husk. All clustered together of where they took down Matthews. His screams for help were gone under the mound of husk, and Prangley immediately knew what had become of him. Prangley began to creep away from the scene, on his hands and knees, knowing if he remained he would no doubt draw the bulk of the hoard his way.

Matthews was lost, there was nothing Prangley could do to change this and he hated himself for it. Leaving his friend to save himself, a coward move, a betrayal. _What am I suppose to do…? _He fought to pull himself back up onto his feet once again as he asked himself. He clumsily staggered further away really feeling the effects of what he had done. His chest had tighten, but not from the physical pain that throbbed throughout his body. But from the realization that his classmate, a friend, had just been killed right in front of his eyes… because of him.

His eyes shut tight, fighting back the urge to collapse, he needed to keep going. Stopping would only give that horde time to catch up, if they were following. Their gurgling noises slowly faded with distance into the darkness of the tunnels as he swayed along, still in a bit of a hazy daze. He opened his eyes and could feel a light misting within them, he witnessed himself beginning to cry. Soon he finally collapsed under complete fatigue. _Matthews…how could I have just_… he gasped as his head fell to the moist ground, as he gradually lost complete consciousness.

_**...LOADING...**_

Jack's snoring began to rumble over the sound of Shepard's heart monitor. Her forehead rest on the edge of the bed as she sat in the chair at his bedside. Both her hands held one of his, as she deeply slept in the awkward position. She was exhausted, sleeping only in two hour intervals when she could find the chance. Between keeping an eye on her students, keeping their skills sharp, and lending aid where she could. Good sleep became a bit of a luxury. It was rare to even get an undisturbed 30 minutes over the loud gun fire and shouting that could be heard out in the distance. But here, in this room now, it was quiet. Only the heart monitor soft _beep_ would disrupt the silence, but the sound only comforted the biotic further as her hands clasped tightly around the hand of her lover.

"Jack…" A voice called. Jack only mumbled, wiping away the saliva that seeped its way out the corner of her mouth. "Jack get up," the voice became louder and a bit annoyed, as the person speaking shoved her a little.

One of Jack's eyes slightly opened in response, instantly recognizing who pestered her. "Touch me again Barbie and I'll break those pretty fingers of yours," she grumbled, letting out a short yarn, then began to doze back off to sleep.

Miranda sighed. "As much as I would like to sit and go back and forth with you, we really need you to move. You're in the way. The nurse and I must change the commander's bandages."

Jack sluggishly pulled herself up into the chair and dragged her hands down her face, peeking out through the slits between her fingers, looking at the asari nurse who began on Shepard. She dropped her hands then peered over at Miranda. "_Hmm_…they got you working with boss man, _eh_?" She asked wearily.

"Yes, I'm the best suited. I did bring him back from the dead after all," she said with a hint of arrogance folding her arms. The expression on her face subtly changed, knowing full well why she was actually sent to baby sit Shepard. His road to recovery looked very good. There was no purpose for her being here when the on hand personnel could easily handle everything without her. Miranda was no fool, she knew the sole reason she was placed here. This new council of officials were keeping tabs on her, they being very wary of her, and it was blatantly obvious. They're doing what's in their power to keep an eye on the ex-Cerberus agent without rousing suspicions or showing hostility. Another pro-human organization like Cerberus is something no one wants to see again.

"What's up with you Barbie…?" Jack stretched out within the chair.

Miranda shook away the thoughts reeling inside her head, then smiled. "Nothing," she turned to watch the nurse slowly began to unravel a few of Shepard's bandages. But then glanced back over her shoulder at Jack. "Shouldn't you be off terrorizing those students of yours?"

Jack gave her a smug look, pursing her lips. "Taking some down time princess, unlike you my abilities are actually needed around here. I do more than just look pretty yah know."

Miranda had frowned. "_Huh_, you assume you look pretty. And what makes you think I'm needed less than you are…?"

"You've forgot, I've seen your ass in action," Jack grinned.

"And?"

"And, those huge milk cannons you got hanging from your chest are much more effective than your biotics will ever be." The nurse snickered off to the side a bit, as she continued to work on Shepard. Jack only smiled.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy…?"

"Please," Jack sniffed. "Jealous of your fat ass…? Tell me something, how long did it take you to fit into those spandex that are obviously two sizes too small. From where I'm sitting it looks like you have a permanent wedgie. Is your ass hurting?"

Miranda turned back around, facing jack and placed a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry that you were never fortunate enough to experience puberty, being stuck in a 13 year-old boys body must be really hard for you," Miranda countered sarcastically. "I empathize with your condition. Both your _mental_ and physical one."

"_Ooh_…nice. Barbie still got her claws."

"Knowing I'll be seeing more of you around, I must keep them sharp," she winked. "And what's with this new Barbie thing…? What happen to cheerleader?"

"What can I say, you finally stopped your sucking up to that Illusive piece of shit."

"So, Barbie is a better alternative for a childish nickname…?"

Jack laughed. "Have you looked in a mirror. If I didn't know better I'd say you stole her ass and tits. The two of you are basically twins-"

"Miss Lawson!" The asari blurted alarmingly. Miranda had quickly looked over and saw the nurse in a confused gaze, fixated on the commander's torso. She'd removed the dressings on his abdomen wounds and now stood shocked looking down at him. Miranda's eyes widen when her eyes lied on the wounds as well. His damaged tissue was faintly pulsing with a light glow of green circuitry around each deep opened wound. "I-I've never seen anything like-"

"What the fuck is it Lawson…?" Jack had gotten up, peaking over Miranda and the nurse's shoulders.

"I'm not sure…" Miranda placed a glove over her hand and began to examine his wounds closer. "S-synthetics," her jaw clenched, instantly thinking back to Paul Grayson condition. Could this be the same as in his case - the similarities. _No_… she pushed the thought from her mind. Grayson's case was too gruesome, the reaper tech took over the man's mind, disfiguring his body to extreme lengths. But here the circuitry neatly merged with Shepard's endodermis, and as far as she could tell there were no signs of complication. She looked up at the EEG monitor, but nothing was amiss as in Grayson's circumstances. Shepard's brain activity was completely normal. "Nurse, I want a tissue sample," she said with haste. "I want it to be analyzed - the results are for my eyes only. I'll finish up here."

The nurse nodded. "Yes Miss Lawson," she carefully cut and collected a small portion of the commander's damaged tissue from his abdomen and was off to the labs.

Jack came to stand next to Miranda and pressed her fist into the side of the mattress, leaning in, and watched as Miranda began to cover Shepard's stomach with clean bandages. She made sure to conceal all traces of what was just discovered. "W-what's wrong with him?" Jack asked hesitantly, again worried about his condition.

"It's too early to say…I-I've seen something similar but-"

Jack perked up a little, "You've seen this before, then what the hell is it?" Her fists were now opened. Her fingers firmly clutched at the bed sheets.

"I said I've seen something similar," Miranda emphasized her point.

"What happened…?"

"I don't know all the details, but I know reaper tech was involved and the patient was indoctrinated. Later he was killed...taken down by the Alliance inside Grissom Academy…"

"You mean Paul Grayson…"

"You know of him?"

"I know the story, another one of Cerberus experiments gone wrong. Fucking ass- wholes," she spat, frowning. "So, is this like what you've seen…with Grayson?"

"No," she dressed the last of Shepard's wounds, and looked up at a concerned Jack. "Shepard was never implanted with any tech of any kind. Besides his cybernectics, which I placed within him myself. Cerberus did nothing to alter Shepard, we had strict orders in dealing with the commander. I'm absolutely sure there's nothing inside of him that may have caused this."

"So, no Reaper shit in his head?" she looked down into Shepard's face, whom was still knocked out cold.

"No. As crazy as the Illusive Man was, he forbade me to implant anything that might affect Shepard mentally or physically,"

A small sigh of relief came over Jack. "What now Barbie? We still don't know what's up with him."

"What now is I wait to get those results and we keep an eye on him. Make sure nothing changes," Miranda covered Shepard up with a blanket.

Jack looked up at Miranda. "How long will getting those results tak-"

There was loud stumbling outside the door, which caught both Jack and Miranda's attention. "Ma'am…!" a panting Rodriguez knelt over in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Rodriguez…?" Jack scowled with a questioning expression. "What's going-?"

"It's Prangley…and Matthews." she gasped. "We can't find them-"

"What…?! What the hell do you mean?"

"Last night…Prangley said h-he was planning something. I said I couldn't help because lieutenant Cortez was showing me around his shuttle…so I think he asked Matthews," she tried to catch her breath. "…n-no ones seen either of'em since. We can't find'em."

Jack growled. "Damn-it Prangley…" she glanced back down at Shepard.

Miranda lightly punched Jack's shoulder, getting her attention, then gestured towards Rodriguez. "Go, you should be with your students they need you," she expressed. "I'll keep an eye on Shepard for you."

Jack nodded back at her. "C'mon Rodriguez."

"Yes ma'am." Both Rodriguez and Jack went out the door, but Jack looked back into the room only for a moment.

"Thanks, Lawson." Miranda thought she caught a hint of a smile from the biotic, but Jack had disappeared before she could be sure of it.

**_...LOADING..._**

"Alright," Zaeed grinned, reloading a clip into an avenger rifle, closing the shuttle's weapons locker. "I could use something to shoot at. I've been inactive more than a day, sitting around here is making me god-damned paranoid."

"Great," Garrus nodded, watching the mercenary as he handled the weapon. "We needed a third man for this one."

"Happy to obliged, it's been some time since you and I partnered together. I can show you some new tricks I've picked up," he peered over his shoulder, seeing Vega approaching the hatch door. "Here comes the pup now Vakarian, you sure he can keep up with us elites."

"He may surprise you Zaeed, he was able to keep up with me this long-"

"Elites _huh_…?" Vega overheard Zaeed's comment, stepping into the shuttle and taking a seat. He leaned back and crossed his legs with a smirk. He sized Zaeed up a bit. "Mi amigo I know you and scars are good, but better than me…? I doubt it." A sudden snicker escaped Garrus, shaking his head in disagreement. "What, you think you're better than me Vakarian?"

Garrus' mandibles twitched into a smile. "We already proved I am Vega. You couldn't hit a motionless target a few yards away with a sniper rifle, enough said."

"I can't help that I've mostly trained in close combat, besides the scope wasn't properly aligned-"

"Sounds like excuses to me," Zaeed added with a laugh. "Give me a damn target, and a sniper rifle, and I'll hit it every time with my good eye closed. No god-damn questions asked," he locked his rifle in place on his back. "So, are we heading out ladies?"

"_Mmm_…not yet, Estaban still needs to tune up the bird-"

"Yeah…plus we need to get briefed and obtain our coordinates. We meet with Hackett in 10 - so we prep for now," Garrus said

Zaeed sighed and slumped down into a seat. "More waiting around, sitting on our damn hands then?" He folded his arms and shrugged, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. " Fine, wake me in 10 then. I have to catch up on my beauty sleep anyway…"

**_...LOADING..._**

Hackett glowered at three marines now standing before him. His eyes narrowed as he slightly bit on the side of his bottom lip. The intensity in his stern gaze was projected mostly towards the commanding officer of the bunch, as she and her subordinates stood at attention within the admiral's presence. "You say there were two…?"

"Yes sir…kids, sir…" one of the privates hesitantly, but openly admitted. Which made his captain's jaw and fists suddenly clench at the confession. Knowing the consequences of her actions were about to come to light.

"Children!" The admiral's voice rose a small notch. He took a step in closer to the captain, looking her straight in the eyes. "You let children jump the border wall, not sending anyone after them?" His voice was calm, but his tone expressed apparent frustration. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, marines shirking duty deliberately.

Kirrahe shook his head with disapproval. "Unacceptable," he plainly stated. "Protocol dictates any attempts of unauthorized personnel leaving this compound must be reported and apprehended immediately," he glanced Hackett's way. "Breach in protocol is no doubt grounds for punishment, this is disgraceful." The two privates hung their heads at the major's words, breaking any eye contact. But their captain stood firm with no signs of flinching, It was as if she still believed what she did was the right move.

"The major is correct," admiral Hackett agreed. "We set these rules so something like this _won't_ happened captain McKinley, and from my accounts, this is twice now you disobeyed direct orders from your superiors," he sighed, still peering the captain right into her eyes. "I have no choice, but to strip you of your rank-"

"Sir, if I may…" she quickly interjected. Hackett nodded. "With all do respect," she began callously. "I think what I did was the best course of action, _both_ times," her body tensed with unyielding confidence, refusing to acknowledge her wrongdoings. Hackett only manage to rise a brow, a bit baffled at her sureness.

"Best course of action…?" the major frowned. He brought up his Omni-tool, scrolling about the screen of it with one of his finger quickly and soon found what he was looking for. "Several men under your command died, leading you to put a biotic support team in direct danger as you disobeyed an order to retreat from the area. Not to mention that support team was made up of students…children! And now this!" Kirrahe deactivated his Omni-tool and shook his head once more. "Both times, you have done nothing but risk lives for your vanity and undermined your superiors-!"

Hackett held his hand up, cutting off the major. "Major please, there has been too much arguing already." he expressed with composure. He placed a hand inside his uniform pant pocket as he used the other to straighten his collar. "Captain McKinley will be striped of her rank, and will hereby have no continuing association with the alliance military," he stared at McKinley keenly, and she returned it with the same intensity. "Your men will be assigned to a new squad leader and you will stay within this compound as a civilian, nothing more. Am I clear…?"

"Crystal-"

The tent flap swung open as an enraged Jack stood within the entrance, fists balled. "You…" was all she said as her eyes lied on McKinley.

"Sorry sir," a soldier standing guard said, coming in after her. "I told her to wait outside but she blew pass me," he grasped Jack's arm. "Ma'am you have to leave…" he gave her arm a firm tug. "Now-!"

He was unable to get out his last word as a pulse of her biotics gusted from her body, forcing him away, making him let go. "This is twice now you've put my kids in danger," she began to stride in, as her eyes stayed fixated on the ex-captain.

McKinley's grey orbs peered back, as her hands appeared from behind her, taking a more relaxed posture, preparing herself for anything unexpected from the other woman. "They're your students and this is war. I'm not here to baby sit-"

"That's enough!" Hackett demanded. "This will not go on any further. The captain is being issued punishment for her disgruntle behavior, acts of violence will not solve anything."

"Two of my students are gone - if this bitch would've done her job-"

"Who's their instructor…?" McKinley asked rhetorically. "Where were you?"

"Lady you and the rest of your damn men wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me and my kids. You owe them your sorry _ass_…if they're died you're dead. " Jack huffed, somewhat emotionally. "I'm done, you're not worth my time or energy. I'll look for them myself."

"I can't allow you to do that," the admiral responded.

"It's already done," she countered, turning to leave. But bumped right into the huge frame of James Vega, whom was accompanied by Zaeed and Garrus.

"Hey, tattoos," the lieutenant greeted with a grin. Jack brow only quirked in annoyance to the poorly thought up nickname, as she angrily pushed her way pass him and the others without a word. "Shit, what did I say…?"

"Jack?" Garrus tried calling out to her, but she continued on her way.

"_Hmm_…looks like you're not the only one who have a stick of up the ass, aye Vakarian," Zaeed snickered.

"_Ha_, real funny Massani,"

Zaeed laughed. "I thought so."

Hackett let out a long sigh. "McKinley, privates, dismissed. We'll go over this another time." McKinley grimaced, but did as the admiral asked, the two privates in tow behind her.

"What was that about…?" Garrus watched as the three left.

"I have two kids gone MIA and I've just discharged a soldier," Hackett leaned over the projection table.

"Yeah, don't forget about the crazy biotic bitch that's just stormed outta here on a war path…" Zaeed commented. The admiral wearily glanced up at him.

"You said kids, you mean Jack's students…?" Garrus questioned.

Hackett nodded. "Two of them-"

"Snuck beyond the barricade." Kirrahe added. "It wasn't reported until now."

"Prangley," Vega uttered.

"Lieutenant, you know the two that went missing?" The admiral asked.

"We might only know one," said Garrus. "Prangley, he wanted to be a part of reconnaissance and help gather supplies, we denied him. Now he may be following the information he overheard."

"Damn," Hackett groaned. "I need to resolve this, but men power is already stretched too thin as is."

"Admiral if I may suggest, maybe bringing Jack along…" Garrus proposed.

"Would she even be willing?"

Zaeed folded his arms, becoming impatient. He was ready to get flying and go on to shooting things. "Who cares if she's willing or not. We'll hogtie her and throw her in the back of the god-damned shuttle if we have to. The point is Vakarian here may know where the boy is. We'll take the girl and help her find him and the other one, while getting to shoot shit in the damn face…everyone wins. Now can we please move on, my damn fingers are beginning to itch."

Garrus exhaled. "As _tactful_ as Zaeed here is…he's right, we need to get a move on."

Kirrahe nodded. "I'll upload the coordinates directly to your shuttle. Once there you'll meet with a second team running security on an small outpost. They'll fully brief you and help with recon. I'd like to note these men have no military ties they are strictly paid mercenaries."

"Paid mercenaries at a time like this?" Zaeed curiosity was peaked a little.

"The reapers aren't their problem," Kirrahe cleared his throat. "So they say."

"Guess they missed the memo where the reapers don't discriminate on who they harvest," the lieutenant smirked.

"Yeah," Garrus chuckled. "C'mon we need to catch up with Jack…"

**_...LOADING..._**

"Thruster, engines, safety harness…all check," Cortez flipped up multiple switches as the shuttle's thrusters roared to life and the engine began to hum. The shuttle lifted from the ground, taking flight within the sky. "Alright guys and gals we are underway, ETA in 15."

"Good, it's about time," Zaeed settled in his seat, he looked at Jack who stood gazing out the shuttle's window. "Why don't you take yourself a sit down, you're making me nervous."

"Hey, psicópata cool it alright. She's worried about her students, let her think in peace."

"What the hell you call me boy," Zaeed gleamed across the shuttle at Vega.

"Psicópata…?" Vega clarified. "It means psycho. You psycho."

"How 'bout you both shut the fuck up," Jack muttered still peering out the hatch window.

"Sorry chica."

"_Pfft_…damn suck-up," Zaeed looked back over at Vega whom seemed to be gawking right at Jack. He snickered. "Stare any harder and you just might start burning a hole right through the girl's ass." Garrus began to lightly laugh to himself as Vega quickly averted his eyes, becoming flushed. "_Awe_…he's blushing," Zaeed teased. "Look you got a little admirer Jack."

"I wasn't look-"

"C'mon, we both know you were staring right at her ass like a god-damn idiot."

Vega shifted uncomfortably. "It wasn't like that." he said in a hushed tone.

Zaeed leaned in, placing his elbows on his knees, smiling. "Let me tell you a little secret…you're not her type boy."

"Fuck no he's not," Jack peered over her shoulder with a slight smirk. "I don't screw meatheads."

Zaeed winked. "See I told ya, but don't feel down about being rejected. She's boning the commander and competing with him would seem a bit unfair for you kido."

"I don't think I'm a bad lookin' guy, and I'm smart too. I'm not focused on my body all the time." he sat up in his seat folding his arms. "The commander and I are both strong and confident men. I mean, what does he have that I don't have-"

"A large cock," Jack simply implied. Zaeed burst out in laughter, almost choking as he tried to catch his breath, causing Jack to began to giggle a bit as well.

Vega shook his head, trying to hold in his own laughter. But was too put off by her comment to let it out. "You two are asses."

"Wait, wait," Garrus said, halting the conversation. He became confused on what was being discussed. "I don't get the joke, what's a cock." Garrus question made it hard for Vega to hold onto his laughter any longer, and the three humans immediately began to chuckle together.

Zaeed caught his breath. "Don't over think it Vakarian," he began to snicker again. "A cock is just a type of…chicken."

A puzzled expression came over the turian's face. "So, Shepard has a larger chicken than the lieutenant…?"

"_Hah ha ha_…something like that, yeah." Zaeed along with the other two burst into laughter once more.

"I still don't get it…"

**_...LOADING..._**

The shuttle had soon come to arrive in an hot zone, as there were much more violent sounds of gun fire apparent. Turbulence grew heavy as Cortez began to gradually land. "We're coming in hot, hold on back there." The cabin rocked as Cortez began to bring them into the landing zone. There was a person bellow hailing the shuttle with two beaming lights in each hand. Cortez followed the directions given and came into a safe landing. The engines and thrusters soon died down and the shuttle's hatch hissed opened. The four in the shuttle gradually exited.

Zaeed stretched as he jostled around Vega, Jack, and Garrus, stepping out the shuttle. "Finally," he sighed.

A man with a shaved head appeared to greet the four. He wore a black chest plate of armor with a hood attached to it, and a small red insignia that decorated it. Resembling the Omega talon's logo. He was accompanied by another whom wore the same. They both walked up to the group. "I'm lookin' for a Garrus Vakarian," he said, as his white orbs glanced between the four. But as they lied on Jack, he stopped. "J-Jackie is that you…?"

Jack peered up, brow furrowed. There was only one man whom called her Jackie, but he was dead. Or believe to be. When she glared at him, her heart seized inside her chest. "Murtock…?"

* * *

I know it's been a very, very long time since I've last updated. But that's because I've started my EMT training and things have been hectic, plus I've moved in with my GF whom loves to take over my laptop. But enough about me. As always I thank everyone who is enjoying this story so far and I hope to update more frequently. So I hope you have enjoyed reading this far. If you have any questions or see anything wrong feel free to comment or PM me, or just share your opinion.

Moses Out!


End file.
